Biker Baby
by EmmieElliott
Summary: An AU where Gemma had not been involved with the death of John Teller. Also Tara is the daughter of one of the First 9. She grew up in Charming but was forced to leave by her mother. This is the story of how her and Jax Teller make their way through the craziness of the world they had been born into. I hope you enjoy and trust me I suck at summaries so read anyway! M rating maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am back. I will probably not continue What If since I believe this story is better than What If. Many of the ideas I had for Season 2 are going to make an appearance in this story but this is a completely different story. I hope you all enjoy and I know there is another story that involves Tara being one of the First Nine kids but I made sure to read hers and make sure nothing is the same. If you feel that there is something similar if you have read it then please feel free to tell me and I will fix it. I hope you all enjoy it and I will try to update soon. Just took some if the advice and used italics to seperate past from present.**

"Wake up." An annoying voice entered her hazy mind.

"No." It was the only thing she could say as she moved over to the other side of the bed.

"Yes."

"You have to get up or else we are going to be late." I did not want to actually leave the warmth of my bed.

"No thanks I am going to sleep." Mark Knowles knew how stubborn his youngest child was and that she would not get out of bed until some force was used.

"We need to get on the road as soon as possible." She finally relented and emerged from the bed.

"I will be ready in ten minutes." Tara replied as she grabbed her clothes that she laid out the night before.

The whole Knowles clan waited for Tara around their bikes and cages. It was official all of them were making their trek back to the Mecca of the Son of Anarchy motorcycle community. Charming. The epicenter of all things Sons related.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to awaken. Where is your Prince though?" Kevin asked from beside his own Dyna.

"There is no Prince but I would love to see you work a thirty six hour shift and then come talk to me." Tara threw back as she threw her bag into her step-mom's car.

"Come on sweetheart we should get going if we want to get going to Charming by tomorrow." Inwardly Tara groaned at Callie thinking of the idea at sitting in the car for the next eighteen hours for the ride from Denver to Charming.

"I can drive first if you want?" Tara knew that there was no way she would fall back to sleep. It was all the training but once she had been woken up, she was up.

"Alright I will take a nap just wake me up when you want to switch." She nodded and followed her dad and brother as they pulled out of the drive way.

For the entire time Tara couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Going back to the only home she knew before she was seventeen. Her life and heart were back there. Mark had somehow found a fellowship for her to continue her work in neonatal surgery at St. Thomas the local hospital. It wasn't as amazing as Chicago Presbyterian but would give her what she wanted.

The drive seemed to be the same landscape until they reached inside the Sierra Mountains. It was like coming back to life for Tara. She could suddenly remember every memory she had blocked while away.

Constant conversation and the flow of music kept both women occupied while they tried to ready themselves for what was coming. These memories seemed to flood back as she looked at the scenery around her. She could remember the first time she could remember being on anyone's bike beside her dad's.

Jackson Teller had charmed her into going for a ride with him. His argument was that he wanted to show her something that no cage could ever reach. In the end the sixteen year old both just ended up lying in the middle of a field together. It was their first date but not their last.

"Are you excited to see everyone?" Callie was the newest edition to their family and had yet to see the world of true outlaw.

Truth was she had been all too excited to come home. Chicago was just a place she lived while trying to get the best education possible. Denver was almost a hostage situation and she was happy that both Kevin and she had escaped the shit for school and the club.

"It will be nice to be home." Callie glanced at Tara before focusing back onto the road. She knew that there was one person who Tara considered hers and that what she was really saying was that she was happy to be returning to Jax.

_Almost two years ago Tara decided to make a visit to SAMCRO again. Gemma was ecstatic to hear and even more excited to tell the guys. Tara however was nervous to see him again. A Friday night at the club was nothing new to her. She was use to chaos and activity around her. Members were constantly greeting her with warm hugs and sweet words. One however was missing and it wasn't until she saw him again that she realized how much he really did matter to her._

_"I cannot believe you are back." Tara smiled at being able to hear him before seeing him._

_"It's good to be back." She paused turning around to finally be able to see his face. "I have missed you so much."_

_"Sorry I haven't called as much but I figure with school and everything you would be busy." Jax knew that Med School was her number one priority and he did not want to be responsible for being a distraction from her work._

_"Yeah it was pretty crazy but I would have loved to talk to you too." It was an olive branch that she had hoped he would accept it._

_"I'm sorry. How long are you staying?" He had hoped she would say forever but he knew that was impossible. She hadn't lived in Charming full time since she was seventeen when her mom moved her to Denver with that Son of a Bitch she called a husband._

_"A few weeks. Kevin wanted me to come back and help him with my mom's shit." Jax knew that her mom was a sore subject with her and decided not to push._

_"Teller!" Speaking of the devil Tara laughed at how clearly intoxicated Kevin already was._

_"Good to see you Bro. I bet you are happy to have Tara back?" Kevin had been on a run when he went to go on a little detour to pick Tara up on his way back after visiting his dad._

_"You have no idea." He gave Tara's shoulders a slight squeeze as he smiled at the couple on front of him._

_"How is your dad?" It was directed at both siblings._

_"Good he is out now but he still has a year before his probation is up and he can finally move back." Jax nodded as he remembered Mark Knowles. He was one of the First 9 that started the Sons._

_"I bet he is happy to be free. How are the Feds with him?" ATF had been on his back since he made friends with a few gang members in Chicago while visiting Tara at school. They tried to get him on gun possession but he was too intelligent for them and hid his tracks well._

_"One is obsessed with him. He comes to Denver all the time." Kevin replied as he took another drink from his beer._

_"Oh shit man that's rough. When does school end for you?" Jax turned the question back to Tara. He was hoping that she would stay as far away from the current shit as possible. This was her way out and he didn't want her to be involved with their shit. He didn't want her to become like his mother._

_"Actually..." She went to answer but Kevin jumped in._

_"She finished two weeks ago. We officially have a Doctor in the family." Kevin beamed as he started to walk away. "I think I need another one."_

_"So you finally finished? Why didn't you tell me?" He had wanted to go to her graduation or at least call her on the day._

_"You didn't call and it just happened last minute. I decided to take summer courses and ended up not needing the one class." She tried to act nonchalant but Jax knew that completing her Doctorate in seven years was a huge deal._

_"So should I start calling you Dr. Knowles now?" He smirked down at her knowing that he would get some type of reaction out of her._

_"God no, beside I have not completed any of my residency so technically I can't really practice yet." Facts spewed out but a smile graced her lips as she watched Jax's eyes darken in the light._

_"What's the next step?" He was hoping she would say move back to Charming but there was a thin chance of that happening with her whole family back in Denver._

_"I got an internship at Chicago Presbyterian and then when I am done with that hopefully I will find a fellowship here in California." Years would pass before she could actually have her own career and Jax knew that if she wanted to be successful then that meant she needed to be trained by the best._

_"I miss you every day." Jax didn't know if it was the alcohol or the weed but suddenly he felt the urge to blurt out everything he was feeling._

_"I missed you too so much." Tara started to lean forward as she felt Jax reach out and grab her hand._

_"Come with me." His strong hand pulled her along as he started to make his way through the clubhouse as discreetly as possible. Right at that moment he didn't want any distractions. Tara was all he wanted his brain to think about._

_She followed obediently and smiled as he guided her back to her favorite room. The same room she had subsequently lost her virginity in at sixteen. Made sense to her since this place was also the location for every birthday party she ever had. Her heart had fallen back in love and all it took was one night._

"Can you promise me one thing?" Callie asked as she glanced at Tara. "Be careful I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think we both know that I won't let myself get hurt." Tara was different than most girls. She had been raised to never let her heart take over her reasoning. Walking away was something that she could do easily and sometimes that's what scared her the most.

"I know but sometimes it is hard to make the same choice twice." Callie paused while pulling off the freeway following Mark's lead. "Especially when you know how much it hurts."

_Tara had never wanted to leave Charming at first. Her mother had made the choice when she had been rewarded full custody when Tara was seventeen. Kevin had already been patched in and there was no chance he would be able to leave. Mark had been locked up for a year in county for some type of gun charge and was six months in when her mom packed up and headed out with her dick of a step-father Robert ._

_When she came home a year later after her graduation she told them that she had gotten into University of Denver with a full scholarship all of them worried about her choice. Robb was an abusive drunk with ties with White Power. All of them assumed that he wouldn't put a hand on Tara knowing that if he did then he would have the entire West Coast charters of the Sons coming after him._

_"It's good to see you baby." All of the boys were on a run when Tara came home. Gemma as always was there to greet her with the love she never really got back in Denver as her car pulled into the compound._

_"You too Gem." Her hug was weak and as Gemma put a little pressure on her sides she heard the girl squeak in pain._

_"What's wrong?" She looked fine but she was wearing really loose clothing and was standing as if she was in extreme pain._

_"Just sore from the drive." Tara tried to play it off but Gemma wasn't having it._

_"Bullshit." It was more of a declaration than a question. She didn't even pause or hesitate as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and saw the bruises that laced her stomach. "Who did this?"_

_"Please Gemma he got pissed and went after my mom. I hopped in the way. That was it." Tara paused as she looked away ashamed. You can't tell anyone."_

_"Darling we need to tell the boys. There is no way you can go back." Robb was a sick son of a bitch and Tara was family. There was no way they would let her go back to that hell hole._

_"He won't do anything to her if I am there. If I leave he will kill her." Gemma felt a shiver of fear go up her spine at how serious Tara was acting. In her eyes there was truth to that statement._

_"I am sorry but either you tell them or I will." Tara felt helpless. She had lost the control that she has sought for so long for. In the back of her mind she knew that this needed to happen but somehow she rationalized if she kept it inside then nothing serious could happen. The beating she could take but seeing her mother die that was too much._

_The whole entire time she felt helpless. It was as if she was walking into her own version of torture. She didn't want to see their faces. Mark, Kevin, Jax, or any of the others would only break her heart. They didn't need to deal with her shit._

"TAR_A!" Tig was the first one in the door of the clubhouse. He didn't even pause for a moment before grabbing her into a bone crushing hug that had her squeaking in pain. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah just a little bit sore." She pulled away but as she took a step back Gemma came over with a knowing look._

_"Are you gonna do it baby or am I?" All of the men stood there silent as they watched the exchange between both women. Something was wrong and they knew it was extreme if Gemma was getting involved._

_"Please don't do this." Tara couldn't even look at them as she felt Gemma's hand grip the hem of her shirt and slowly pull it towards her chest._

_"I am going to kill him." Mark was seething was he glanced at the bruises on his daughter's skin._

_Tears were falling as Tara ran in the back towards the one room before anyone could confront her. She didn't need their sympathy. All of them would just give her the look that she hated. It was one she had gotten whenever her mom showed up drunk at any event in both Charming and Denver. No way in hell was she going to see them planning the death of Robb._

_"Open the door Tara!" She was no surprised that out of everyone they sent Jax. They all knew that he was her weakness and he would be the best to calm her down._

_"Go away Jax I don't want to talk!" It was his room and Tara knew he wouldn't push._

_"Come on babe just let me in." His voice was strong but never aggressive._

_"Please I don't want you to see me like this." Weakness was never something she liked to show in front of anyone and Jax was number one on that list._

_"Let me in I don't care I just want to see my Old Lady that I haven't seen in months." The steadiness of his voice was calming to her and she couldn't resist the pull anymore._

_Tara slowly opened the door and saw Jax standing there with the same smirk he always wore when he knew what exactly he did to her. She hated it but knew that she would never complain because it was something that worked both ways. "Hi."_

_"Hey babe." Jax couldn't help but smile at her small pout. "Can I come in?"_

_He didn't wait for an invitation instead he just pushed the door open and took a seat on the dorm room bed. "You gonna yell at me or is did my dad already call it?"_

_"No yelling they sent me in here to make sure that you were okay. The rest of them are planning a trip to Denver." Grimacing Tara took a seat next to him and simply laid her head on his shoulder._

_"If they go there she will die. He will not let her go." Robert had an obsession with my mother and she was obedient towards him. Kevin and her father would have no sway over her._

_"You are safe here. That is all that matters." Tara had actually believed him when he said that but sometimes our hopes don't always hold up_.

"Looks like it's too late to turn back." Tara declared as the WELCOME TO CHARMING sign appeared as the caravan finally crossed the border.

"You can always leave." Callie said as she didn't really understand what her stepdaughter was trying to say.

"Yeah right." Charming was something different entirely. It wasn't so much leaving but keeping away that was the real problem. "You can't leave your home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy and i sped it up a little since I was excited to finally get to the first season! Enjoy and review I love hearing your thoughts.**

Rolling up to the house Tara was a little surprised at how it looked. She felt like she was still sixteen riding in her Cutlass towards her dad's place. She would be staying at her mom's place for some privacy for both her and Callie and also herself. They were still newlyweds and deserved to live on their own for a while. Besides if she wanted to have any one over late at night it would be a lot more simple then having her dad chase them away with his gun. Even if that said person had one also.

"It's in the garage." Mark spoke as he opened the front door with Tara trailing behind. There was a reason they were going to his house first.

"Thanks!" She quickly made her way through the house before grabbing a pair of keys that had been left on the entry room table.

Once she had the garage door open she couldn't help but smile as her Cutlass was there sitting there in perfect condition. A squeal was heard through the house that was then followed by the roar of a powerful engine. Mark smiled as Kevin and he brought in the few boxes they had packed up. "I think she likes it."

"I would say so." Tara looked ready to drive off into the sunset by the time the boys had gone out for the second load. "You gonna help with the bags or are you going to sit into the car for the rest of the day?"

"I guess I could help you." She groaned back while exiting her car and heading over to grab her own bags placing them in the back of the Cutlass.

By the time she had everything transported to the cutlass everyone was already unloaded in the house. Mark passed Tara a pair of keys before saying, "Call when you get there."

"I will." Tara rolled her eyes before sitting in the driver seat and driving off to another neighborhood in Charming.

Honestly Tara was not a hundred percent excited to live in her mom's house. There were disastrous memories but being twenty seven meant that she needed to live away from her parents. Her independence had grown while living in Chicago for the past few years and she did not want that to change. Everyone was very understanding especially with Kevin getting his own place just a few miles from the club house so it was the perfect place to put down her roots for a while until she figured out her next move.

Unpacking everything took a lot less time than she had planned. All the necessities were there but she did need to stop by the store for some food. A knock on the door blew through the silent house. Just as she opened the door she was excited to see that Jax was there giving her the largest smile he could muster. "Hey there babe."

"Hi." She barely got the greeting out before his lips attacked her. It was a good feeling to have him with her again and to feel like she was actually home and staying.

She could still remember the final day of her two week visit. Jax and she had spent the whole entire time of the trip wrapped in each other's arms. Both had talked about their pasts and even told them of how many people they had been seeing. Tara admitted that she never really let herself get close to anyone while Jax admitted that he had been with a few women.

Somehow they had found their way up to the roof of the clubhouse. Where they talked and decided when her dad moved back to Charming then so would she. A year was long enough to go without him.

"Marry me?" Jax asked as they both lay naked in bed together enjoying finally being back together with no time limit.

"What?" Tara lifted her head from its place on his warm chest to look into his eye to see if he was serious about this very important question.

"Marry me Tara?" This was the first time they had been together in over a year and Tara couldn't believe he was dropping this bomb so quickly after their reunion.

"Jax..." She paused because she knew he was being serious about this question but she was hesitant to answer. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious." His face flashed with a slight bit disappointment at her hesitancy to answer the question.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked afraid that he was asking without having thought about the repercussions.

"Yes." He took a breath before going for it. "I have loved since we were little. You are my old lady and that means you are my girl. The one I need around to make the rest of my life to make sense. I have had time to be without you and I don't like it and I most definitely don't need it. Please be my wife officially."

"I thought you never wanted to be married?" Tara's heart wanted to say yes but the logical brain was in control and would not let her answer with all the questions. She needed to diagnose the question before she could say the word they both wanted to hear.

"I was seventeen and didn't understand anything beside you and the club. Now I get that I need to be with you in any way possible. Emotionally, physically, and on paper. I need everyone to know you are mine." His words were truthful and from the heart and she knew she could never say no after that.

"I love you so much." She leaned up and gave a passionate kiss. "Yes."

"Good." He slowly whispered as his lips were still connected to hers. Then she pouted slightly as he pulled away and stood from the bed. "Or else I wouldn't know what to do with this."

He picked up his jeans and pulled out a small ring box. "Jax I didn't need a ring."

"Ah but I did. Besides it's let's everyone know that you are taken." Tara laughed at his comment.

"I think the crow on my back sends the message quite well." She kneeled on the bed giving his a small kiss.

"This is more out there and that way no one will be looking until they see that crow on your back. Lessens the number of douche bags that I will have to punch." He gave her that Teller smile before opening the box showing her the perfect ring.

"Jax this is too expensive." It was beautiful and way too much money for his budget.

"I put some favors to good use. I figured it will save my hand from beating every guy who looks at you into bloody pile of shit." She giggled slightly before allowing him to slip the ring onto her finger.

"How long have you been planning this?" Her eyes kept glancing between his blue eyes that were sparkling in the light and the diamond ring that was doing the exact same thing.

"Seven months." He grabbed her face and started to kiss her again hoping to get some more appreciation from his little surprise. "I even asked your dad for permission."

"You did?" He nodded as he started to trail kisses down her neck. "How many people know?"

"The whole club. It was the only way I could get this alone time with you or else everyone would be storming the door by now." Another laugh escaped her as she let him take control again. She just prayed the small amount of patient all the members had would pull through until after they were done.

"We better use this time well then?" He was fast as he put her on her back as she let out a scream in surprise but he never replied.

For the first time in his life he felt at peace. Jax knew that their reunion was the brightest bit in Tara's life since she was eighteen.

She felt that her family had put a lot on the line for her. At eighteen she had come home covered in bruises caused by Robert so Mark went to give him a visit.

The whole reason her father went to jail was because Robert was expecting this and used his ties within the police department. He was charged for assault and possession of firearms. His sentence was nine years with parole in eight. The past charges didn't help and he was stuck in Colorado. Jax wasn't happy that she decided to stay in Denver with her dad. He figured that she would stay in Charming. Their relationship fell apart and both decided to take a break. Give them the chance to roam. Both hated it and made sure to keep in touch with each other. That night at the clubhouse was the starting of their relationship again.

As they rode up to the garage everyone was there waiting. They seemed as if they were about to pee themselves with anticipation. Gemma and Mark were in the front hoping it would be good news. Two of the First Nine's children to be together would be a great way to cement the Sons and also be one hell of a party.

"She said yes!" Jax yelled as he stood from his bike as Tara was in strapping her helmet.

"Thank god!" Gemma yelled as she ran over to him as a few of the guys grabbed Tara into a group hug. She was laughing as all of them squeezed almost to death before giving her kisses on her cheek.

"Congratulations Doc." Clay gave a sweet kiss on her cheek before heading over to Jax to give him his own congratulation.

"So he finally did it?" Mark asked as he gave her a large hug.

"Yup." She stayed in his arms for a moment enjoying the comfort that be brought her. "Don't worry you will always be my number one."

"I don't think so you and he were made for each other. I am happy to let him have that spot." Tara nodded as she pulled away to receive more love from Callie, Kevin, and others. She could not ever remember when she felt as amazing as she did in that moment. Mark, Gemma, Callie, and Clay were all standing around together discussing something and she could see Gemma and Callie planning.

"So how does it feel?" Jax whispered into her ear as his hand slightly brushed against her hand intentionally touching her ring.

"Amazing but I think my dad is a little upset at being replaced." She said as she leaned back into his chest loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"He threatened castration if I ever hurt you when I asked him for his permission. He actually laughed when I went silent on the other end of the line." She didn't want to laugh but as she glanced back to his face that had a slight look of fear laced with his features. "It's not funny."

"I am just picturing you holding your family jewels for a few moments when he said that in protection." He smiled down at her before kissing her cheek.

"You love them too." His teeth sunk into her neck before soothing it with a sweet kiss.

"How long do you want to wait?" Tara turned to look at him deciding it would be best to start planning as soon as possible.

"Truthfully I would marry you today if I could." His answer stirred something within her.

"Let's do it?" Living this life meant that you never knew what was around the corner. Tomorrow was never guaranteed.

"You serious?" Jax asked making sure that she was not just trying to let him get his way.

"Yes I have waited eight years to marry you and I don't want to wait any longer." He glanced over at their parents and then back to Tara.

"Alright but you are telling everyone. Besides we will just throw a huge party later when everyone can come." Jax offered and pulled her towards the group.

True enough to their word the pair ended up at the courthouse later that day. Callie however was not too pleased. She feared that Tara was too good to be in this life and felt that she was giving up something larger than Charming for high school love. It took her almost forty two years to find a man who loved her like Mark did. Tara was too young to find love at sixteen and she never really had the chance to live her life while in school. She had voice her concern to Tara but she didn't want to hear it. Jax was it for her and that was all she needed to know. So she went through with it and became Tara Knowles-Teller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another one and now we are getting into season 1 enjoy! Review I love hearing all of your thoughts on the story it helps motivate me to keep writing.**

One year passed and nothing had changed in the small town of Charming. SAMCRO was still running the place making sure that things ran smoothly. Tara was officially in her final residency year of residency and excited to finally focus on her specialty. Everything for once was working out.

She was dead asleep when she got the call. "Hey we need you at the clubhouse."

"I'll bring my kit." She redressed and started the drive she was so use to. All of the bikes except the one she would want to see were in front.

"Thanks for coming doc." Clay said as he met her in front before showing her into the clubhouse where Tig and Juice were both sitting with rags against their faces.

"What happened?" Tara asked as she started to assess the injuries.

"Just a little scuffle with the Mayans nothing to worry about." She realized that it would better to not ask for more information. Jax would tell her later on if it was anything too serious.

"Where's Jax?" With everyone around she figured that would be an easily answered question for the group.

"Had to go to Lodi but he should be back any minute." Tara nodded and went back to stitching the cuts up.

"How does it look?" Juice asked as he tried to hold in the painful groans that were threatening to come out of his mouth.

"Should heal nicely just you have to make sure that you keep them clean or else they will get infected." She finished him up quickly before turning to Tig who had a smile on his face dispute the fact that blood was falling down the side of his face.

"Be as rough as you like Doc. I like when a woman man handles me." She laughed at his comment but winces slightly.

"What's wrong?" Chibs asked from his place next to her assisting in the cleanup.

"Apparently the baby is just like his dad. He does not like when Tig tries to hit on me." She lightly rubbed her eight month bump that had been getting in the way as of late.

"He is just as protective as Jax. This just means it will be even better when you finally dump that piece of shit for me." Tig commented as he grimaced as she made her first stitch into his open wound.

"I thought you only screw hookers?" Tara threw back as she pushed the needle a little deeper into the wound to watch the big tough guy squirm in pain.

"I wouldn't mind getting to be with someone as sweet as you." He paused as he let out a moan of pain but Tara didn't feel as sympathy for him. "I wouldn't even beat you after."

Just as she was about to reply she heard Jax open the door and asked "What happened?"

"Mayans ambushed Tig and Juice." Clay replied as he took a shot of whiskey in front of the bar.

"Couldn't that have waited till the morning? Did you really have to call Tara?" He made his way towards her place a small kiss against her lips before rubbing her small bump.

"Sorry man I just didn't want to bleed to death so I decided Doc would just have to lose some sleep." Tig replied knowing that with Tara in close proximity that Jax would resist the urge to hit him in any type of way.

"It's okay I am fine besides I am on maternity leave so I will just sleep later." Another kick landed on her ribs as her son was up and ready to play. "He's awake and I don't think he is happy."

"Takes after his dad." Piney commented from the other side of the room with a bottle of tequila and straw who was keeping him company.

"Don't let them try to keep you here once you are done you go straight home and sleep. Do you want me to get you anything?" Usually when Jax promised to pick something up meant he was probably going to be awhile. It was his way of making up for it.

"Chocolate of any type would suffice and yes sir straight home." She gave him her serious face and a salute but he said nothing just gave her a smile as he headed over to Clay leaving her to work on Tig in peace.

Her hands were swift and sure as she tried her hardest to make sure that the wound would heal as well as possible without any real scarring. "How good is my scar going to look?"

"If you don't rip them open then there should only be a little one." She took off her bloodied gloves before walking into the bathroom to wash her hands.

She quickly said her goodbyes before heading out and towards home. Her mind was thinking about what she needed to get at the store later on today and also all of the things she needed to start to accumulate for the baby. The funds were pretty low with just have bought a house and all that involved. All of the stuff seemed to take a lot of money and now she needed to focus on the baby. The whole house was basically decorated but it was still going to take time to get all of the necessities. Donna had already offered to give them Kenny's old baby stuff and that would put a lot of the stress off of that.

Reaching the house she was happy to finally collapse onto her bed and settle in for the day. The sun was in the sky and Gemma was planning on stopping by to help her around the house and maybe go baby shopping but first she needed a nap. That was one of the good things about maternity leave; you sleep so much more when you have the time to relax. The house was silent as she opened the front door but as she entered her home there was a different smell. A smell she knew all too well.

"Well, well, well, looks like he finally knocked you up. I am happy to see that this will be even more enjoyable." Tara was frozen in fear as Robert came into view.

To her it felt as if he was stalking her like predators stalked prey. He had waited eight years to finally get a chance to do this. She knew that either he was going to kill her or leave her for dead.

"You get the fuck away from me." Her voice stayed strong even though all she wanted to do was hide in fear.

"That is not how you are supposed to greet your father." He came closer to her as she took a step back hitting the couch.

"You mean stepfather." She stated as she moved as quickly as she could to the side trying to get into the kitchen.

"I sat in a jail cell for six months as you got to live your life free. You are just as much to blame as me. If you would have just kept your mouth shut then I wouldn't have had to kill your mother to keep her quiet." Tears were welling in her eyes as she felt her son start to kick out of fear. He could feel that something was wrong with her.

"You murdered my mother because she finally stood up to you." After she returned to Denver she had convinced her mom to finally divorce his ass but he couldn't let go.

He rammed her face into the table and shot her in the stomach. Then he had almost killed her too but Mark was with her and pulled a gun on him. Both of them were booked and apparently Robert had finally gotten out on parole since his lawyer did an amazing job at convincing the district attorney that since her mother had a history of depression and that it all was suicide after things had gotten violent between the two of them. He was charged for battery assault and Mark received the gun possession charge. His sentence was a maximum of ten years but it seems his high up contacts pulled some strings to get him out early.

"No your sweet mother killed herself now come here darling you don't want me to make this worse for you. I can make this drag on for quite some time." She was quick but he was faster.

His fist hit her face and she was down. Once she was on her side she could feel the blows to her stomach. He was trying to kill the baby. She could feel every piece of anger in his body. Nothing could stop him. He had become a monster. Tara didn't know the length but she did know that there was blood running down her leg and that Jax probably wouldn't be home for hours. All she could do now was pray that someone would find her and save the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up?" Gemma was acting like a bat outbid hell as she approached Jax and the other brothers.

"It's Tara she is in labor. The hospital and I both tried to call you but I had a feeling you were in church." Jax was shocked at the statement and was already walking towards his bike. "It's bad baby."

Most of the club followed trying to hope that only good things came out of this. Jax knew that Tara wasn't far enough along to have this baby without some type of complication. Something horrible must of caused this and Jax had a feeling he knew who was the culprit.

Arriving at the hospital he let his mother lead him towards the room. Nurses and doctors filled the room blocking any chance of Jax seeing her. For some reason his mind rationalized that if he saw her then he would know right away if it was just a small problem or disastrous.

"Excuse me but I am sorry to say that only hospital personnel are allowed in." The young nurse seemed to want to hold her ground but was still fearful of the tough looking group before her.

"I am her husband. What happened?" Jax was getting pissed at being in the dark and Gemma hadn't told him anything.

"She took a horrific beating and the trauma put the baby into distress. Your son was born five weeks premature. I am sorry." A nurse behind the other slowly wheeled what Jax could only describe as toaster into the room.

"Holy shit how is he doing?" He couldn't believe this had happened to her. She had been so careful as of late. Wouldn't even allow herself pick up anything on the ground because she was afraid that something would happen to the baby.

"The initial diagnosis is not in his favor but Dr. Nameed is going to do whatever he can to save your son. Tara will have the best care any patient can wish for. She is family." Her smile was trying to be of comforting but nothing could change anything for Jax at the moment. He knew how much this baby meant to Tara especially after her miscarriage when the first got married.

"What the hell happened?" Jax finally turned to his mom expecting the answer. "Where did you find her?"

"She was at the house. There was definitely a struggle and she took some nasty hits." Gemma paused seeing the anger start to simmer in his eyes. "It was him Jax. There is no one else who would go after Tara like that. He got out last week after all."

"I am going to kill him. Stay with her and tell her I will be back as soon as possible." Gemma nodded as Jax's mind went to one place that would still accept that son of a bitch.

The Nords would most likely only allow him into the Hairy Dog because of his power. All of them know that he had messed with the Son and that meant he was a marked man. Robert was only a bad foreshadow of what could come. He would most likely convince that idiot Darby to start dealing out of the Dog again. Try to show that their White Power would over come SAMCRO. Going in there like this could be dangerous but he didn't care. Bobby and Chibs had his back but he doubted they could talk sense into him. If anything they would have to stop him from finishing the job. "Jax you can't kill him."

"I am just going to make him wish he was dead." His monotone voice was even more scary than his pissed off one.

"Have your gun ready in case someone pulls on him." Bobby knew when emotions were mixed that people became choppy especially when involving the younger generation.

The guy never even saw it. Robert was blindsided by the pool stick. "Beat the shit out of my pregnant wife."

Taking out all of his aggression on the asshole as he lay helplessly on the floor did help immensely. For him it was the knowledge that this guy would feel a slight amount of what his girl had felt that gave him a fleeing sense of accomplishment. He walked out of the bar pleased at the damage but the anger was still present and he didn't want to be around Tara like this. "I'm going to find Op."  
After seeing Opie and then finishing another session of church he finally went back to the hospital. It felt as if all the other chaos that seemed to fill the place had calmed down to a simple heartbeat of motion. Looking at Tara he felt his heart fall to the floor. Her face had a few bruises but he knew the bastard enjoyed making bruises where only he knew. He could only guess that her stomach and thighs were filled dark blue and black marks.

"Hey." The hoarse voice entered his ears as he saw her eye lids start to flitter to protect her from the harsh light.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" He shook the thoughts of what had happened out of him mind and knew he would have to comfort his wife.

"Sore and empty." Both were strange feelings to her but she knew the whole truth. The nurse had already informed her all about the baby.

"I am so sorry that it happened." Tara could see the guilt was across his face.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." She brushed her hand across his face trying to give comfort to him but had limited movement.

"I should have gone home when I had the chance. I was too busy going through storage rather than being with you. It's on me and I am sorry about that." He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before sitting back down and looked her over.

"Dr. Nameed just left they said that he looks like he is getting better. They will probably schedule the surgery for tomorrow." Tara had gone into doctor mode and all she wanted to do was grab one of her medical books and figure out every single procedure they would do to try and help her son.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Jax didn't know all of the injuries but he knew being five weeks premature was never a really good thing to be.

"He has a tear in his abdomen from the trauma but as your mom stated he also inherited the "family flaw"." Percentages and statistic rattled off in her brain. She knew the percentage was low for the two of these problems and especially in a preemie with a low birth weight. "They don't know how long he will make it or if his system is strong enough."

"Does your family know?" She nodded as she had the hospital call them. Kevin was with the Rogue River boys helping with some problems while Callie and Mark were both on a trip out of town. They would be here by morning.

"I am going to head home to grab some things. What do you want me to get?" He needed to see how bad everything was and get the prospects to clean up the mess.

"Just my tooth brush, a comb, some clothes for when I get out, and that little teddy bear and blanket for him." Tara asked as she felt the medicine release into her IV. Her eyes started to flutter close. "The one that has Abel stitched into it."

"I will be back in a little bit. Do you want to get someone posted outside?" He wanted to post someone but she was always hesitant to let her hospital life mix with the MC life.

"No I should be good. I heard he was unconscious in the other wing of the hospital." She smirked at him before finally giving into the appeal of sleep.

"Alright get some sleep I will be back in a little while." Jax leaned over and gave her another soft kiss on the forehead before heading back home.

His mom's car was in the drive way. He knew she was probably trying to clean up the evidence of the scuffle to try and save him from seeing it. She knew that if Tara was hurting that meant Jax was hurting ten times that amount. He was protective of her and their family and Gemma could never be more proud. The man he was becoming was better than she ever imagined. Someone who was not like his father who abandoned as soon as something had happened. Jax was going to stay and see everything through.

"You don't have to do this." Jax states as soon as he walked through the door. She was throwing things into the garbage as she wiped off the different surfaces.

"I just want to make sure this place is clean before Tara comes home. She shouldn't have to see any of this and neither do you." Gemma demanded as she scrubbed at a stain on the coffee table. "Your son needs to be in a blood free home. I was thinking of getting you some new carpet and some new paint."

Jax didn't really hear what she was saying. There were little bits of splattered blood on the carpet and you could tell where she had fallen and hit her head on the wall. His son had been an innocent and the bastard had just kept going. Tara didn't deserve this and now the life of his child was up in the air. "Stop cleaning we don't even know if he is going to make it."

"What did something happen? Oh my god I need to go see Tara!" Jax pulled his mom's arm back before she could go any where.

"We both know that the chance of him making it is small. I am trying to be strong for Tara but I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't think he is going to make it either." She was furious as she listened to her son speak words of a coward.

"You need to see him Jax. He deserves to have his father with him." Jax shook his head knowing that if he saw his son then the strength he had that Tara needed would be gone.

"I can't, not until I know he will make it. I need to be strong for Tara." Gemma shook her head before sitting down at the table. Then the conversation changed to the past.

"He's lucky that Jax got to him before I did. He would be at the morgue instead of ICU." Mark had shown up that morning ready to kill. Callie and he has been gone for a few days and he felt guilty not being here sooner.

"Oh be quiet that just would have lead you right back to jail and that it something none of us need." Callie comment from the other side of the bed with a stern look that silenced Mark's rant.

"Callie can you go get Gemma. She is in the cafeteria and they should be out of surgery in a little bit and I want her here in case she sees Jax before I do." Jax explained last night everything that happened and how tonight they would strike back.

"Of course sweetie." Callie smiled before heading out towards the matriarch of SAMCRO. Both women were adjusting with another woman being married to another First Nine. As she approached Gemma she tried to hide any annoyance at the other woman. "Tara is looking for you."

"Alright thanks I will be right there." Gemma nodded and collected her belongings off the table.

Honestly Gemma didn't know how she felt about this woman. She was kind and seemed to make Mark happy but there was something about her. It was as if she was trying to take over Tara's life for her and do what she wanted with her. She felt Tara had done too well in her life and Callie wanted to live vicariously through her. Tara however wouldn't let that happen but Gemma feared that Mark might be able to convince her to go wherever Callie wanted. There was also a bit if jealousy with the other woman. Gemma helped raise Tara as much as Mark helped raise Jax when they were children. She didn't like the fact that this woman was trying to take someone she held near and dear to her away. Tara was her grandsons mother and that meant she was blood. Callie however was an outsider and couldn't be a hundred percent trusted.  
Night soon fell and Jax could finally relax for a moment. He saw the nurse leaving the room and had a feeling that by Tara's reaction he could immediately guess how everything went.

"How did it go?" Tara asked as he walked through the door. She could see that he was exhausted and that he was starting to put everything that had happened into the box. A box inside his mind where he hid all the horrible things he had been forced to do soemwhere where he couldn't think about it.

"Don't worry everyone is okay." The Mayans had done their fair share of terrorizing for the sons and Tara felt no sympathy to whatever they had done to get back at them."How did it go?"

"Good the doctor is happy with what happened and it looks good so far." Her smile felt as if it was splitting half of her face but she didn't mind. He was going to be okay and that was all that mattered to her.

"I love you so much." He bent down and for the first time since everything happened he kissed his wife with passion and sincerity laced in it. He whispered in her ear as he pulled away "I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you do for me."

As she pulled away she could see some blood drops on her gown that must have rubbed against his shirt. "Go clean up in the bathroom and I will ask the nurse to get you a scrub top."

Her offer was accepted and it took him all of ten minutes before he was back with watching as the nurse helped her into a wheelchair.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jax asked as he signaled for the nurse to step aside as he help place her into the chair.

"You are taking me to go see our son." It was a simple statement but for Jax it meant everything to him.

That's where they stayed for an hour just looking at their son. He was so small and both of them felt the tears form in the corner of their eyes. For the first time they felt how much love one could feel for their child. Tara stayed seated while Jax sat down in the rocking chair just looking at his son in amazement. Tara would always be the love of his life but Abel had a special place in his heart. The will of his son to live was out of the world. He was truly a special little boy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we going to Fun Town again?" Tara asked as she climbed into the shower that Jax was already occupying in her mom's house. They were staying there while their house was going through some renovations that Gemma had ordered.

"Just for a little break from everything." Jax had busted her out of the hospital two days ago. Every day since she had spent at least six hours per day at the hospital with Abel.

"Alright but only because I can remember the fun times I have had at carnivals in the past." Tara laughed as she saw his eyes darken at some inappropriate memories running through his mind. "Some of them with you surprisingly."

"I believe they were all with me and I can remember every single one perfectly. My favorite was when you were under an illegal substance." He gave her a small squeeze as she stepped in front of him to let the water run over her body. "I kind of miss the bump."

He was kissing her neck as he placed his hands around her body. He missed his perfect resting place where if his boy decided to kick and let his presence be known that Jax would feel it immediately. It was a time where he felt close to his son because sometimes he felt that Tara was bonding with Abel more rapidly than he was. Now he understood that he was just being ridiculous and overthinking it.

"I think you just miss me wanting to jump you every second of the day for the first seven months." Tara spoke the truth as she reminded him of the times during her pregnancy when she wouldn't even let him fully undress before she demanded him to take her.

"To be honest babe that wasn't much different from normal Tara. Admit it you can't keep your hands off of me." He gave her neck a small bite and then soothed it was a kiss. "Remember our honeymoon?"

Tahoe had been an experience. They ended up waiting two months before they headed up there for a three day binged where they spent the entire time locked away in their hotel room enjoying being together away from the stresses of their world. It was also where Abel had been conceived or at least that was their guess.

"I am sorry to tell you this but it will be a few weeks before I can do it again." His hands stopped their path towards her chest while he imagined waiting weeks till he could be with Tara.

"Well then I will just have to collect on some past promises." Jax's smirk cut across his face as he watched a fire settle in her face.

"Oh really and who were these made by?" Tara had a jealous streak that was the perfect match for Jax's.

"I believe you did for my services." This had been her promise whenever something needed fixing and also a few times were given when he had to run errands for her in the middle of the night when her pregnant body craved something.

"I guess I will have to be true to my word." Her eyes were devilish as she gave him a chaste before continuing a path down his body.

The carnival was the same as any other that the group had ever been with. Tara was having fun with the group. Tig and Bobby seemed to enjoy each other's presence while Gemma and Clay seemed to be in an intense conversation over something. Jax however looked as if he was a kid in the candy store. All of the boys except Clay raced around trying out different games and rides.

"I want a churro?" Tara pouted as they all rounded the corner as she was carrying a small stuffed bear that Jax had won her at the shooting booth

"I could give you something else and it's free?" Jax replied as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her body close to his.

"You already got one today you don't want to get greedy." She swatted at his chest before seeing Karen Oswald who smiled as she gave her a small wave. "I'll be right back."

"This should be interesting." Jax pushed her towards Karen and her daughter as he pulled back to talk with Tig and Bobby who were buying some food.

"Hey Karen." Tara smiled as she approached the pair.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you. How is the baby?" Karen asked sounding concerned.

"He is doing fine. It will be awhile before we can take him home but it's looking good for now." Tara replied knowing how close Karen and her mother had been.

"Good I heard you named him Abel. That was what your mom was going to name you if you were a boy." A slight smile was shared between the two women.

"Yeah it's the reason I named him that. Also I wanted to thank you again for coming to the service. I know it would have meant a lot to her knowing that you came." Karen and Tara both knew the loss of Linda was great. She may have made some terrible decisions but she was still a loved woman.

"She was a good friend. I would never think of missing it." Karen softly caressed her should knowing that her death was still a sore subject.

"Tara you remember Tristan right?" Tristan was a beautiful and at thirteen Tara knew that she would only become more beautiful with time.

"Yes of course last time I saw her she was two and running around refusing to wear a diaper." Karen had given Tara random sitting jobs while she was in high school and during summers she spent in Charming.

"Yup my baby is growing up." Karen softly patted Tristan's head and for a moment she was jealous. Tara was jealous because this woman loved her daughter more than anything in the world.

"You should stop by the hospital sometime. See the baby." Tara offered hoping to create a relationship with someone who knew her mother and had not been involved with the whole Robert situation.

"We will see." She said as her attitude change dramatically as Elliott Oswald and the others joined the little conversation.

Karen Oswald seemed uncomfortable and wanted to leave. Tristan however seemed kind and had a bit of a blush on when Jax handed her the last tickets he had. As they walked away Tara couldn't help but smirk at him. "Someone has a crush!"

"What are you jealous babe?" Jax shot back before continuing on with Tara following behind.

"No but it was cute how flustered you go. You even included the wink very smooth." Her arms wrapped around his waist and letting him pull her into his side.

"It is how I got you babe." That was completely false by the time they had started going out Jax hadn't even discovered that his charm worked on other women besides his mother and other old ladies. Tara had already known that she had feelings for him so the wink was useless she would have gone any way.

"Actually you drew me in with the hair. I like my guys blonde." She ruffled his long locks slightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But you stayed because of my amazing personality." Jax offered trying to get her to bite. This was his favorite part of their relationship, the banter, made everything more enjoyable and he felt that they were themselves.

"No actually I stayed because you are good in bed but I guess we can tell others your reason." He was able to pinch her side drawing out a small squeal from her.

Then his face changed and his protective side came out in full force. A few rough looking guys that Jax had never seen before were walking past them. Tara already knew what to expect and felt Jax's hand slowly shift to his belt for quick access to his knife while slipping his other into her belt look for easy maneuverability.

In a moment they were gone and his grip loosened on her. Tig and Bobby also exchanged glancing wondering who those guys belong to. Then everything was forgotten when the clown at the dunk tank enticed the boys to sink him.

"Hey honey how about you leave those gay bikers and come and join me. You will never have to worry about whether I swing the other way." Jax and the other boys were on him before he could get another word.

In the end they pushed him under the water until he was close to tears. Jax had that cocky smirk on his face the rest of the time until he was called away by Juice. Night started to come so Tara headed back to the house trying to find some sort of distraction. She fell asleep long before Jax got home.

Lately her dreams were dealing with Abel and the day he was born. It was if she was in an out of body experience looking over as she dreamt of the surgeries that her son had to go through. She could picture the same procedure that she had performed on other babies but the only problem was this baby was hers. His face was the one she could see as her and her own hands were cutting into his flesh. Her mind was going crazy but was soon disturbed by the sound of her cell blaring. Jax was still passed out and didn't wake as Tara answered and heard what was demanded of her.

"Where are you headed?" Jax asked still hazy with sleep but could tell that Tara was getting ready to leave.

"Hospital called apparently Tristan Oswald was injured and Karen is demanding that I am the one to take care of it." She was technically on maternity leave but at the moment that just meant she could not get called in on a mandatory basis but since it was Karen she volunteer to come in.

"Alright I will see you later then?" Tara smiled before leaning down and giving him a kiss before heading out the door.

Hearing the actual story broke her heart. Knowing that some old guy had taken the innocence away from someone so young made her want to beat the shit out of him. Tristan was a mess as was to be expected and her parents were in the same boat. "Thank you so much for this Tara she wouldn't let anyone else touch her."

"It's okay I am more than willing to help out but I think it would be easier for her to tell me everything that happened without you there. Children tend to feel guilty when they see how upset this makes the parents." Karen would have usually fought this but Tara was to be trusted. "She can tell you after but it just makes for more of a secure environment."

"Okay." Tara gave her shoulder a small squeeze before going into the room.

"Hey Tristan." The little girl tried to smile but it never reached her eyes.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want anyone to find out." Tears were in her eyes and Tara knew that this girl knew more than what she was saying. Her father was completely in the dark but she knew that Tristan probably told her mom everything.

"Can I tell you something?" Tara asked knowing that this girl needed to hear something that wasn't centered around her and was relieve to see her give her permission to carry on. "My mom she married this guy when I was thirteen. He was everything she wanted and all the people in town thought she had really hit the jackpot with him. Then one night they got in a fight and he started to beat her. The whole time I sat there watching this happen. I never said anything not even to my dad who I trusted more than anyone. Even my best friend at the time, Jax, knew nothing. This kept happening and sometimes he would involve me since I was the easy target. I never told anyone. Gemma Morrow was the person to finally tell my dad five years after it started. I buried it for so long that I had actually convinced myself that I was keeping her alive."

"Do you feel like everyone looks at you differently because of it?" Tara understood why she was so hesitant to tell the details.

"No I am married to the love of my life and my whole family is together so no I do not for one second regret saying anything but I do regret holding it in for so long." She started the rape kit and Tristan didn't resist.

Every step of the procedure Tara said everything that would be happening. Her voice was soft and kind as she collected evidence and made sure any scars had been taken care of. She told stories of when she had babysat her as a child and tried to distract her with silly stories that made smile.

"Do you think people will forget?" Tristan asked once everything was finished.

"People will stop caring after a while. All you need to do is keep close with your family and tell them how you are feeling. If you are having a bad day then you need to tell them that. If you feel they are hovering over you then tell them to back off." Grabbing a piece of paper she started to write down her number. "This is my cell. If you feel like talking then call me."

"Thank you." Tara smiled before heading to the door.

"Is it true that what I tell you that it can't be repeated?" Tristan asked hoping to maybe talk to someone besides her mom.

"Unless you give me permission then I can't say anything." Tara sat down and let the young girl talk.

Hearing about how the clown that Jax, Bobby, and Tig had almost drowned in the dunk tank made her furious. It almost made her wish that they had succeeded in killing the disgusting pig. After she finished the weight that seemed to be on her shoulder soon lifted. "Thank you."

"Anytime and remember call me if you need something." Walking out the door Karen and Elliott walked into the door while Tara gave the different charts and vials to the nurse for testing. The poor girl at thirteen would have to have different STD tests.

As she walking down the hall way her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She was a little surprise but picked up anyway. It was a blocked number. "Hello?"

Nothing came over the line but heavy breathing. The person sounded upset and she hung up thinking that either that it was the wrong number or just a faulty connection.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. She had seen Jax briefly and felt horrible that she knew the information he was looking for but couldn't say anything to assist. He seemed a little lost but had a big smile on his face as he looked at Abel. All too soon he was gone and Gemma had explained that she had gotten Tristan to confess and that the club would be taking care of it. Once he was home he seemed upset and explained everything that had happened with Clay.

The next couple of days were mostly hectic with Abel getting closer and closer to getting out of the incubation chamber. Jax took a ride out to Nevada for club business and Tara felt extremely lonely in bed that night.

The next day she had been called over to the nurse's station where one of them stood holding a envelope addressed to her. She was about to open it but was distracted by a voice saying, "Hey Doc I was wondering if you could get a full body exam?"

"That depends do we take your insurance?" She gave back as she turned to see Jax looking bruise and blood free which was always a good sign.

"I think it's under my wife's name. She's a doctor and all that good stuff." He played back as he pulled her closer to his body missing her next to him even though it had only been thirty six hours.

"Smart how did you manage to snag her. She sounds way out of your league." He gave her cheek a little pinch at her comment before leading her back to their son's room.

"Way out of my league but how is my boy doing. Will he be riding on a bike anytime soon?" Jax asked as he looked down at his boy with so much love in his eyes.

"As of right now we have a few more weeks in the incubation chamber then maybe another month in the NICU." Tara replied as she suddenly remembered the envelope.

"What's that?" He asked as he followed her eyes down to the envelope.

"I don't know I just got it." She ripped the seal open and pulled out the papers inside of it. A few of them were pictures of her and her dad while others were her alone in her apartment. One even had a picture of what looked like Jax with another girl on the back of his bike.

She couldn't even control the emotions on her face as she looked up at him. "Who is this?"

"Who?" He asked as she turned the paper around to show him the proof. An inward groan was let out as he realized that someone had been following him to Nevada. "She was someone Bobby and I picked up on our way. Nothing happened I gave a ride to Jury's to her and then she got a ride from there. What else is in there?"

"A few pictures of my dad and me in Chicago when he came to visit and there also were some of me." She handed over the envelope.

"Why the hell are you half naked in this one?" Jax asked as he looked at one that had Tara in only a bra and panties.

"These are from when I was in Chicago." Her statement was heavy as they both tried to understand what exactly went on. "I think someone is stalking me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and this is also where the AU comes in. I am introducing a new character in and I hope you like it. Review and enjoy!**

After Tara had received the envelope with pictures everything turned a little weird for the pair. Jax had gotten the call from Clay informing them that the Feds were in town and were looking into SAMCRO. He was pissed at the fact that they would be under the microscope but also he annoyed that it was going to piss Clay off and that in turn would put Clay hounding his ass every moment of the day. The one bright spot was Abel and the strength that seemed to grow every single day.

Jax's schedule seemed to be intense that day but he made sure to visit Abel that night. Mark had been there when he arrived and all someone could see was the pride that was shining in his eyes as he looked down at his first grandson.

"Hey there Grandpa." Mark and Jax had been so busy that they had barely anytime to spend together.

"Hey he looks so much bigger than the last time I saw him." Jax couldn't help but grin while looking down at his own son.

"Yeah the doctors are really happy. Tara said that he should be out within the next week." It was good news to hear and Jax felt that his life was finally falling into place.

"Good." Mark pause while looking at the boy who had seemed to become a man before his eyes. "I'm so proud of you. I would never trust any man with Tara but you."

"I know and I promise that nothing will happen to her ever again." Jax promised as he looked straight into his eyes. The same eyes that the woman he loved and worshiped had inherited.

"Alright well I am going to head home and try to figure out a way to deal with that Fed being in town." Mark knew that it was the same guy who had been following since he visited Chicago.

The worst part was that there was nothing he could do. He had led them straight back to Charming and he knew even before he saw the asshole that the stupid Fed in charge of all of this was that dick Kohn.

"Sounds good man." Jax gave him a nod before sitting down in the rocking chair and looked down at his son while pulling a book out.

Reading the words made him feel ridiculous but he wanted his son to know his voice. There wasn't the bond that Tara had with their son. She had carried him for eight months while he had never even touched his son properly. It wasn't his usual thoughts of jealousy but a sort of sadness to know that his son wasn't aware that he had a father. If this was all he could do then he would do it.

Being an outlaw had made Jax extremely aware of his surroundings. He knew when to recognize if a car had been following him for too long and when to know when eyes were on his person.

A guy had been staring at his son a little too long and his protective side came out. Usually with Tara it was easier all he had to do was either pull her into his arms or make sure that her tattoo was on full display for all to see. Here he had no control. The glass was see through and whoever wanted could look in on could.

"Can I help you?" His presence was overwhelming as he looked at the man who looks as if he had come from his accounting firm retreat with his polo stuff in his pants that hung just above his belly button.

"He is quite beautiful but he looks nothing like his mother." Kohn stated before heading back out the doors that he had come in from.

Jax wanted to go after him and ask what the hell he was talking about but now was the only time he would get with the baby before the Taste of Charming drama happened tomorrow.

The Taste of Charming fundraiser was Gemma's pride and joy. She enjoyed getting people to give up money for a good cause. It was a way to keep a clean reputation for the club while also proving to the community that SAMCRO was a good thing to have in their town. She was also pissed because Tara had voluntarily offered to help Dr. Nameed in a simple surgery since her replacement had been on the clock for the past thirty six hours and was not competent to work. Dr. Named was happy with how it went and how quickly Tara had returned to working. "Great job in there Tara it was if you never took any time."

"Thanks it felt good to be back." Tara smiled back before heading to the nurse's station to finish up some paperwork.

"You have a visitor Dr. Knowles." Jenny said as soon as Tara arrived. "He is in the waiting room for you. He says that you two know each other."

"Thanks I will go see who it is." She turned her back to the nurse and headed back to the waiting room. She didn't see anyone who she would have known but took a second glance in case there was someone she had missed.

"Tara?" A slight Midwestern accent rammed against her ears as she looked over at a man who was in the process of standing up. The way he said her name was wrong and actually creeping her out.

"Hello?" His slight salt and pepper hair seemed familiar but nothing was really clicking.

"It's me Josh Kohn." He looked as if he expected her to remember him. "We use to live in the same building in Chicago. The one in Old Town."

She suddenly remembered him. He would always be opening the door at the same time she was either leaving or coming back. It was strange and creepy as he never seemed to miss a day. "Oh yes of course you lived in five B. What brings you to Charming?"

"Work but I had heard from one of our neighbors that you had moved back here so I thought I would stop in and say hi." He smiled at her in a weird way. It felt as he was searching for eye contact.

"It was nice to talk and all but I have to head back to work." She didn't wait she got herself out of there as soon as possible.

Jenny looked as she was shaking excitement when Tara returned. "Who was it? Was it an old ex-boyfriend?"

"God no he used to live in my building in Chicago." Fear ran through her for a second before she composed herself."

"What did you guys hook up?" Jenny was hoping that some kind of drama exploded in the hospital. Charming was a boring time but with Tara being involved with the Sons that meant that there could be some excitement in tow.

"No we have never slept together." Tara was embarrassed that she would think that. "I have only been with Jax and a boyfriend I had in college."

"Is Jax really that good that you never even considered another guy while you were in Chicago?" Jenny asked amazed at the commitment this girl had to her man.

"Yes." Tara blushed at her own answer. "I am done so I will see you later okay?"

Jenny said nothing and just nodded watching the doctor disappear down the hallway towards the locker room.

Upon Tara's arrival at the festival she was not surprised to see that the whole town had shown up. All walks of life floated around the high school lawn doing different games and enjoying a day in the beautiful California weather.

"Tara! Get your ass over here!" Her peaceful moment was interrupted when Gemma demanded her attention.

"Hello to you too Gemma." Her sarcasm was ignored by the other as she thrusted a spoon into her hand.

"We need you to help for like a half an hour." Gemma said as she pushed her towards the large pot of chili. "Some crow eaters are coming later but we need extra hands."

There was no declining a demand from the Queen so she shut her mouth and went to spooning out bowls full of chili for the customers. By the end she smelled of meat and cheese.

As she was finally let off she enjoyed the sights around her. The whole town was actually enjoying time together. Jax was quick to find her and pull her towards him. "Mm mm you smell like chili."

"Does it make you hot?" She asked as gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Yes you should wear it more often." He smiled before going in for another kiss.

"I will try to remember to purchase a meat smelling perfume next time I am out." She gave him a wink as she gave him another kiss that he slowly started to deepen.

"Are you done for the day?" He had seen her working a few minutes ago and hoped to spend some time with his wife.

"Yes." He smiled as he gave her a slight hug and slipped his hand in her back pocket.

"Good because I am enjoying what you are wearing." He glanced down at her tight jeans and low cut tank top.

"You might want to look behind you then, I think you will like the view a little bit better." Tara smiled while getting the glimpse of the one person Jax was never unhappy to see.

"What are you talking about?" He asked before trailing off as he saw who she was talking about.

"Tommy!" Thomas Teller was standing there looking as happy as ever looking at his older brother.

"Jax!" They embraced in a large hug. "It's good to see you Dad."

"It's good to see you too." He pulled away looking him up and down. "I see Tacoma is treating you well."

"Yeah but I still miss the California sun." Tommy smiled as he turned toward Tara. "You know for someone who had a baby barely a month ago you look amazing."

"Thank you for lying." Tara replied as she gave him a hug.

"How is my nephew?" He asked Jax but looked at Tara knowing the doctor would be able to tell him in greater detail.

"Better he is getting stronger every day." Jax replied as he looked at his little brother. His pride was shining through as he felt as if his family was finally together.

"I have to get Opie really quick." Jax stated as he remembered that he may need to go pack up a dead body in the gym. "You two should go see the guys I will be right back."

"Alright we will be with the guys." Tara headed over to where her dad was as the others greeted the youngest Teller.

"Hey boys we have to roll we got some business to do." Mark nodded as Bobby came over to tell the rest of the group. They went over to get Jax as he and Opie exited the gym.

"Time to go." Tig stated as they all started towards the parking lot. Tara and Tommy followed since they were heading to see Gemma at the booth.

"Who are you looking at?" Tig asked as he saw that Jax was looking at something before the wall that was known as Gemma Morrow stopped him in his tracks pissed at her depleting work force. He asked his mom since she knew everything that goes on in charming, "Who is that with the cops?"

"Josh Kohn." Mark and Tara both said at the same time looking at each other shocked while the rest of the group stared at the father and daughter.

"How do you know the Fed?" Gemma asked as she looked at Tara. She wasn't

"I didn't know he was a Fed. He used to live in my building in Chicago." The whole group gave her a concerned look.

"He was at the hospital watching me with Abel." Jax stated as he had a mini state down with the Fed.

"This isn't good." Bobby said out loud.

"Jax he was at the hospital today. He was waiting for me." Jax knew that there was worry in her voice and her eyes told him something else she was afraid.

"Tommy why don't you stay with Tara." Tommy nodded before pulling Tara along with Gemma towards back to the booth. "Call me if he follows us." He said towards Gemma.

Then locked eyes with the guy once again before giving Tara a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that she doesn't run off with anyone else." He called over his shoulder giving the classic Teller smirk.

"So how do you like the new step mom?" Tommy asked as they both took a seat at the picnic tables with a drink and some type of fried food.

"She is okay. I like that she makes my dad happy but sometimes I felt that she is trying to parent me even though I am twenty nine and married." Tare and Tommy always felt comfortable with each other. Both of them had similar stories and both of them loved the same love just in different ways.

"I get what you mean. Jax and Clay always bumped heads when him and mom got together. Don't worry it will get better when she realizes that you don't need her advice." Tommy stated as he took a bite out of his corn dog.

"How are you though?" Tara diverted the conversation away from her and tried to get some new dirt on him. "Have you finally found an Old Lady?"

"There is someone but it is still new." His smile told her everything.

"Does Gemma know?" Gemma was always protective of her sons and if Tara hadn't been a member's daughter and also grown up with the boys she couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"Fuck no and she won't until I know she is the one." Tommy stated while giving her a look that showed that he actually cared if this one stuck around. "How is Kevin?"

"Good he is down at the San Gabriel charter helping them out for right now. He may jump in a few years when he is ready to settle down." She had missed her brother but understood his reasoning behind going down to L.A.

The pair had only stayed at the festival for a short time after that conversation before Tommy decided he wanted to see the rest of the crew. Tara had followed in her car as they pulled into the compound. There they sat and talked with Piney and a few other members. Both of them were enjoying the time even with that asshole Kyle there.

Night fell before Jax and the rest of them came back. "Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Wanted to dump my stuff off and see the rest of the club." Tommy replied as he shot down the whiskey that had been poured for him.

"Tommy Boy!" Clay yelled as he hugged his youngest step son.

"Hey Clay how are you?" He asked as he pulled away from the tight grip.

"Good." He could barely keep the smile off his face.

"Hey have you seen the little man yet?" Jax asked as he stood behind Tara squeezing her shoulder in a comforting type of way.

"Nah this was our first stop besides I have to go back to the hospital." Tara replied to the answer before Tommy had the chance.

"Oh and why is that?" Jax whispered in her ear wondering why she would be needed at such a late hour.

"I got to pump." She replied as she slowly stood looking him in the eyes. Most of the guys were oblivious to what she was saying but Jax couldn't help but glance down at her engorged chest.

"I haven't yet compliment you on twins." He stated giving her a slight wink.

"Come on Tara let's go see the little man. I sure hope he got your looks." Tommy stated as started out towards his bike.

"Nope he is all Jax." She replied as she gave Jax a small kiss on the cheek before following Tommy's lead.

"Be careful with her." Jax warned with an earnest glare on his face.

"I will be and don't worry I won't charm her into leaving your sorry ass for the better Teller." That comment caused the whole entire clubhouse to roar in laughter as Tara stood idly by just giving Jax a small smile in comfort.

"Just remember she is not allowed on the back of your bike." Jax demanded as he watched the two of them go without any confirmation that the pair had heard his notion.

"I wouldn't worry about them. She is out of his league too." Piney commented as the rest of the group went back to focusing on the problem at hand. That ass Kyle.

Once they were at the hospital Tara lead him towards the incubation chamber as she headed off with the nurse to pump her breast milk. It was a quick session and they were well stocked for the next month. As she returned she was happy to see that Tommy looked just as amazed at his nephew as she was when she first saw him.

"He is amazing." Tommy stated as he stood there with Tara reveling in the fact that he was now an uncle. One of the best jobs in the world.

"I know." Tara gave him a small side hug before realizing how late it was. "We should head out."

Jax came home that night and had told her all about what happened after they left. She was a happy to hear that Opie was starting to heal but felt no sympathy for Kyle. He was a selfish person who didn't deserve the people around him that cared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter! I have some ideas and I wanted to hear what you guys thought so read the AN at the bottom and I want to see what you lot think I should do.**

Tara rolled up to Teller Morris thinking that she would most likely see Jax getting paced in an ATF van along with his brothers being taken off to some federal prison. They instead were all sitting around the picnic benches seeming as if nothing was at all wrong as a group of agents pulled apart the clubhouse and garage. Jax was his usual cocky self-sitting there eating an apple seeming as if he had no worry in the world.

"Looks like I missed the party." She sarcastically stated as she parked the Cutlass as agents continued to look at her as she sat down next to Jax. She grabbed the apple from his hand and took a bite.

"My apple." He stated as he took the fruit back and finished it before replying to her comment. "It was a blast."

"How long have they been looking?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"An hour but there isn't anything to find so they should be finished soon." There was a slight smile on his face as he tossed the core and took her hand in his.

"I was never worried even when that agent stopped by the hospital." Earlier as she was going in to see Abel that creep was there looking down at their son as if he had been betrayed in some strange way. Then he had given her the warning about the raid.

"He was at the hospital again?" Hearing that made him worried. This guy was bringing the club shit into his personal business. His son and wife were untouchable and weren't involved in any of their shit.

"Yeah I was going to come by earlier but I had my appointment with my OB and didn't want to miss it." The appointment was a big one for both of them.

"And what is the verdict Doc?" Jax asked needing to know how much longer he would have to wait until he could finally be with his wife again.

"I have been cleared to do all types of vigorous physical activity." Green met blue as they both smoldered as the rest of the guys tried to ignore the loved up couple.

"I have to go to the cabin to deal with this shit." He wanted to groan and laugh at the same time when his favorite pout graced her sweet face. "But I do have a few more hours until I have to be up there."

"All clear you boys can head back in there." Unser declared as the agents and officers started to exit the building.

"Why don't I help you clean up your dorm room?" Tara offered as she pulled Jax with her while the rest of the guys yelled their annoyance at their V.P. for skipping out of the cleanup.

"I would love some help." He stared to pull her back towards the room but did not make it before he started to kiss her in the middle of the hallway.

Kohn had been coming out of another dorm room when Jax caught his eye. Tara had her back to the agent and was too caught up in the kiss to realize that Jax was having a stare down with the douche bag. His hand slowly glided over the curve of her ass before slowly pulling up the back of her tank top to reveal the tattoo of the crew. His crow. The anger that crossed Kohn's face was all he need before he pushed Tara on, focusing back on what they were going to do.

"I have missed this so much." His whispered into her lips as he opened the door and pushed her on the bed.

His mind slightly took in the sight of the room but didn't care. The prospect would be cleaning this shit up later on. He disrobed himself before looking down at Tara was lying in the middle of the bed but knew by the smile on her face that was something to question.

"We should really get started on cleaning." She was trying to keep a straight face but she broke down and giggled when a playful look of anger crossed his face.

"I don't think so." He said before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward where he was standing at the edge of the bed quietly stripping her in front him.

Later on that night she decided to stay with Callie since all the shit with the Feds made her a little uncomfortable. Callie was being strong but both women knew that their men lived a dangerous life and that this was something to expect. Neither of them spoke about it and usually Tara would head to Gemma's for something like this but she was detained for the night. That night she slept okay but would have preferred to have been lying next to Jax. Underneath everything there was a bit of uncertainty of whether or not that agent Kohn was really there just for SAMCRO.

She knew something was wrong while driving to the hospital. Callie had given her a ride there and Jax promised he would take her home once he was finished dealing with a thorn in the club's side. She had worried but sitting with Abel calmed her worried mind. He was such a strong little boy and all she wanted to do was hold her son in her arms and finally do her job. She wanted to be able to finally protect him from the world.

"Dr. Knowles?" A nurse asked pulling her from her own mind while handing her another envelope. "This came for you."

Once the paper was in her hand she felt her stomach literally drop. There was no way that this could be anyone else. She stood and walked to the other side of the incubator. "Thanks Becky."

Her hand shook as she opened it and pulled out another set of photos. One had been from the dorm room because she recognized it. It was their wedding photo from the Justice of the Peace. Another had been a picture of Jax shooting his gun along with the rest of the club mirroring him. The last one made her feel weak. It was of Tara and Jax when he had visited her in Chicago during her internship; through her bedroom window naked and making love.

The note said:

I will get you soon enough. Your family will soon be out if the picture and we can be together whether you like it or not.

Love, Kohn

"You alright?" Jax had just walked in starling her enough to make her look up.

"Yeah." She sounded breathless.

"What's that?" He feared that it was another envelope from the stalker.

"Just some results from a consultation I did for Dr. Nameed. It doesn't look good and I feel horrible." She lied easily as she took in a deep breathe to calm her heart rate.

"Alright." He said brushing off the bad feeling he had but chose to trust her.

Their relationship was based off of their jobs being secretive. She couldn't always give details on her patients and he couldn't always involve her in the club's business. Neither were one to pushed and either were able to trust without full honesty. Usually one would break down and tell the other things that weren't supposed to tell to others but the other always seemed to reveal their own problems feeling free that there was an open dialogue. Understanding this they both just went back to admiring their son and each other.

"You ready to go?" Jax asked as he knew that he probably needed to get back to club in a few hours and was hoping to spend some time alone with her before he was called back.

"Yup." She replied as she grabbed her bag and followed him along and out to his bike.

Riding with Jax was her favorite part of any day. He was in his element on a motorcycle. It was what many would call a death machine but in truth with Jax driving it was probably safer than driving a car by herself. All too soon though they were back to the house and Tara was climbing off the bike.

"How late are you going to be?" She asked as she pulled out the house keys but somewhere she felt uncomfortable, as if someone was watching.

"Did you know that a silver compact was following us?" He asked looking at the car that was half a block from the house.

"We should probably head inside." She was already at the door before he could protest.

"Tara what the hell is going on? Who is that?" Tara was scared to tell him but she couldn't hide it.

"You know that ATF agent that used to live in my building. I don't think he is here for you and the club I think he is here for me." She pulled out the pictures from her purse. "I was given these at the hospital."

"Go inside I will take care of this." Jax stated as he looked through the papers before he walked down the street ignoring Tara's warning.

Driving the knife into the cars grill was a little satisfying. Then when he tried to intimidate Jax, but he loved watching the emotions change in the agents face as he realized that Jax was holding his note. "I will turn your ass in for harassment."

"That isn't harassment." Jax smiled at the fear he was trying to cover.

"Listen you stay away from my wife and my kid. Or else we are going to have a problem." That was it. His statement was all he needed to say to this piece do shit.

Tara was sitting on the couch when he came back. He didn't say anything and instead kissed her as he tried to give her the only comfort he could think of. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tara repeated as she hugged him.

"I am going to go show Hale all of this shit. Make sure that he keeps that piece of shit out of our way." Tara nodded into his chest as he decided to take her to the clubhouse.

"I will take you to the garage and mom can keep you company until I get back." Jax offered as he grabbed her hand and headed off towards the garage.

Gemma was pissed when she found out and made sure that Tara had stayed in sight the whole time. She didn't want her to get hurt or else Jax would kill the son of a bitch. The whole day the two of them stayed together even went to grocery store to pick up supplies for the club.

"Tara!" Hale was on the street when he saw the two women together. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"No it's fine she knows about everything." Gemma just stood there unmoving.

"Kohn has left town and shouldn't be any trouble. His boss didn't know he was there and is being looked at for some robberies and was told not to leave the state. He won't be coming back here anytime soon." She gave David a smile before finally feeling safe again.

The next morning she was in a deeply emotional state as she went with Gemma back to the house. Her house the place where Robert beat the shit out of her and her unborn baby. Gemma had made it her mission to clean everything up and even got the walls repainted. "Are you going to be fine baby?"

"Yeah it's just hard to be here at the moment." Tara answered honestly as she looked around the house.

"Come on I will show you the nursery." Gemma lead then towards the room and as she opened the door realization came over her. He had been here and destroyed her son's room and Gemma was livid. "What the fuck!"

Jax was here in seconds after Gemma called him and gone only seconds after seeing the collage that the asshole had placed on the wall. "I'm going to kill him."

"At least." Was all Gemma said as Jax gave Tara a kiss on the mouth to calm his anger down a bit.

He pulled out of the driveway at a high speed and Tara watched from the doorway hoping to god that he didn't murder a federal agent.

"You might want to get some cash together in case you have to bail his ass out of jail because this could get bloody." Tara gave Gemma a worried look as she listened to what she was implying.

It didn't actually take long before she had gotten the call from Unser telling her to come down to the station to get Jax. Apparently he had been in an altercation with Kohn and they were both detained at the station house. She continued to speak but she had already hung up and was in the car before he noticed.

Once she was there Hale was walking out of his office as she walked over the threshold. "So how much am I going to need to get him out?"

"Nothing it was self-defense." He nodded his head through the window where Jax was seated with Unser. "Put him through a plate glass window after Kohn stabbed him with a pair of scissors."

"Is Kohn still breathing?" She asked trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Yup is even walking on his own." David answered knowing that Tara knew that it took a lot of self-control for that to happen. "I was there pretty quickly after it happened."

"Thanks for that David. It means a lot." He nodded at her appreciative nature but wave it off.

"Just doing my job." He said as he guided her to a seat to wait for Jax to finish giving his statement.

"Well well well if it isn't the famous Dr. Knowles. It sure must be flattering have two men fight so passionately for you." Tara had heard of her but never saw her up close and personal.

"Not really when I have no idea who one of them is." She answered as she wishes the woman would go away so that she could check Jax out.

"Don't worry it won't be too much longer. I just have a few questions for your old man." Then she opened the door to the interrogation room and Jax caught sight of her.

"She isn't involved in this." Jax. Stated as he freaked out thinking that Stahl was going to try and pin this on Tara.

"Don't worry, I called her to come down in case you couldn't ride." Unser answered as Stahl closed the door separating the couple.

"I am just here to ask you a few questions for my boss. Make sure that what happened really did." Stahl said before starting to read the story Floyd told to the officers at the scene.

"Why do you think Kohn went after Tara?" Stahl asked wondering if she could get a rise out of the Prince.

"I have no idea." Jax answered honestly getting annoyed that he was still here.

"I wonder if she ever gave him any attention. Maybe he saw that crow on her back and thought that she was in need of saving." Stahl inquired as she took a seat facing the man who thought he was untouchable.

"It's not his job." He spit out not liking where she was taking this conversation. Tara did nothing to deserve his crazy ass coming after him. "It's mine and mine only."

"And I do believe that you have failed before. I mean when her stepfather almost killed her and your son and where were you? Out selling guns to gang bangers or were you sleeping with one of the club whores?" She charged full force at him with anything she could hold on. "Maybe she would be better with you out of her life."

"Am I being charged?" Jax asked Unser making sure to obviously avoid the Fed. She knew how to push his buttons and there was no way that he was going to chance getting anymore fire put on the club.

"No charges." Unser replied as he followed Jax out.

Her words rang in his ears as he followed Tara out towards her car. "Stay at the hospital for a while. I want to make sure that asshole is out of town and it's safer there."

"Alright I will see you later tonight at the house then?" She asked for a confirmation that he would actually be in their bed.

"I'll be there." He gave her a sweet kiss before watching her sit down in the driver's seat and shut the door for her.

Gemma had the house smelling and looking a lot better by the time Jax came back. "How did it go?"

"He's gone and shouldn't be coming back." Jax said as he leaned against the crib looking around at his son's room realizing that in a few days his son would be released and his safety was on Jax.

"Do you think I am ready for this?" His words shook Gemma as she suddenly saw the fear and doubt float across his features.

"Yes." She said without a shadow of a doubt.

"I can barely keep Tara safe how the hell am I going to take care of a baby?" Gemma had to shake away the thought that he son might run from his family.

"Tara is perfectly fine and you and I both know that nothing will happen to them." Jax nodded and kissed his mom before leaving her to continue whatever she was doing.

Long after the California sun set behind the rolling hills that separated California's Central Valley and the Coast; Jax pulled his bike up next to the cutlass. As he opened the door he smiled as he saw her lying on the couch with a large medical book across her lap. "Hey babe."

Her eyes shot up as she ripped her mind from the previous words she was reading and moved it towards Jacks. "There's some food in the microwave if you want it."

"I grabbed something at the clubhouse." Jax slowly stripped off the extra clothing until he was in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. He slowly lowered his body down next to her on the couch and started to give her kisses across her shoulder.

"How is the leg feeling?" He slightly groaned when her hand touch the sensitive flesh but gave a low moan when it slowly rose to another sensitive part of his body.

"Fine but I think you are going to have to take the top." She only shook her head as she slowly stood showing that she was wearing a pair of tight pants and an even tighter tank top.

"Only for you Teller." He stood also, following her lead as she headed towards the bedroom.

"You do know I will protect you right?" Jax stopped his path as he grabbed her hand making her face him.

"Of course baby." She said as she ran her hands down the planes of his face.

"Do you really after all the shit you have been through?" He sounded upset as he remembered how she looked lying the hospital bed after Robert had beat her to near death.

"Jax you are the only person beside my dad who I trust with my life." She stated as she silenced any response hanging on his lips with a kiss that changed the feelings in the air. "I love you Jackson Teller and if you don't make love to me right now then you will have a very pissed off wife."

"Your wish is my command." Jax smiled as he took the lead towards the bedroom feeling at peace with his life.

**What do you all think should Tara save herself from Kohn or should Jax come to the rescue? Answer with a review and I will do what a majority of you want to happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go! I hope you enjoy it and you like the way I changed it. It's a little different but I think it will make all of you happy.

Today was a good day for Jax and Tara. By the end of the day their son would be out of the incubation chamber that had saved his life all those weeks ago. Soon they would be able to hold their son. Jax had been called in on some club business and Tara had refused to leave the hospital. Gemma had been the same and Tara had even checked in on some patients while Nameed was in surgery.

He had been longer than expected and when she tried Jax's cell he was unreachable. "Gemma? Can you go get Jax at the clubhouse? He isn't picking up his phone."

"Sure darling I will be back in a bit." Gemma said before walking out of the room towards her car.

Dr. Nameed had let Tara in the room while he was doing his final check of the baby. She was even allowed to be the first one to pick him up. Her smile grew as she held the weight of her son in her arms.

"He is perfect Tara." The older doctor said as he read over his vitals.

"Thank god." Tara replied as she gave the baby a small kiss on his forehead. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you have done."

"He is apart if this family." Dr. Nameed stated before heading out of the room.

"Alright Tara it's time to feed this little guy. Do you to try breast feeding or bottle feeding?" A nurse asked as he sat her down in the back where the pair could have privacy.

"I want to breast feed." Tara replied finally being able to choose. Suddenly she felt more like a mother.

Ten minutes later her son was changed, fed, and in the process of burping. She looked up and saw that Gemma was here so that meant Jax wasn't far behind. "How did he take it?"

"He was a natural." Tahoe replied as she knew what Grandma was asking.

"Just like his father." Gemma was smiling as she made the comment. "Jax always preferred boob to bottle."

Tara laughed not wanting to tell his mother how much Jax preferred boobs. Abel was not affected by her outburst. He was a simple baby who seemed happy in his mother's arms. Her attention was ripped away from his blue eyes when she caught sight of another set of those same blue eyes looking at her through the glass.

"I am so sorry I missed it." Jax was apologetic about missing the moment with Tara.

"You didn't miss anything. I was only allowed to go back because I am staff. You would have had to wait until to see him anyway." She did not want him feeling upset over this. He had enough on his plate already.

"What did the doctor say?" He needed to know something in his life was good for once.

"He is perfect." Tara replied as she stood from the rocking chair to hand their son over.

In some way Jax was relieved to see that there was no hesitation as she lifted her arms to place the baby in his. He was always worried that she would subconsciously not trust him with their son. She was a baby expert. Her whole job was about knowing how to handle the fragile body of a baby and he was a murderer and a gangster. Their hands had been involved with different sides of the life spectrum and he was afraid the blood on his would slowly start to transfer to his son.

Jax took a seat in the rocking chair as a safety precaution than because he couldn't stand. He spoke to Abel in the softest tone he could muster. Abel however seemed to be calmed by his father's presence. The voice seemed to calm the baby and his eyes started to fall as Tara returned with Gemma in tow after giving the nurse an update on Abel.

"He is amazing Jax." Tara whispered before everything was disrupted with the shrill sound of Jax's prepaid phone. Tara put out her arms and said, "Take it I will hold him."

Jax made sure the Abel was secure before he released his hold and went out to take the call. Tara watched from the other side of the window seeing that something was wrong.

He came back and instantly from the face that something unexpected had happened. "I hate to ask you this but do you think you could go to clubhouse and we will meet you there? I don't know who but someone is hurt."

"Sure Gemma will you stay with the baby in case?" As she was asking this Jax was already gone from the room headed towards his bike. Gemma stay was because Tara needed to know someone would be there with their son in case something bad might happen.

"Of course I will baby." She gave her a soft kiss before taking the baby in her arms and sitting down.

When she got to the clubhouse bikes were just rolling up as an ambulance followed them and parked in the garage. Mark and the rest of the group headed over to her once they were dismounted their bikes. "Where did you get an ambulance?"

"Don't ask love." Chibs replied as he came out the back with a man she had never seen before lying on his stomach. "What happened?"

"He has two slugs one in his leg and another in his ass. I think it hit an artery." Chibs rattled off his own diagnosis as they pulled the gurney out and went towards the clubhouse.

"I have my medical kit in the kitchen. We need a flat surface to work." Tara explained as they finally entered the clubhouse.

"Put him on the table." Clay declared as he and Jax finally showed up. Both glared at each other but stopped when Gemma showed up demanding the events of the night.

"How does it look Doc?" She asked as she looked at Tara who seemed hands deep into some other guy's ass.

"It looks like it hit an artery. I need to clamp this and see it up but I don't have any of the antibiotics to treat the infection his is going to come." Tara said as she stuffed the wound with some gauze. "Jax can you come over here and help me?"

"Yeah what's up?" Jax asked as he saw that Juice's hand was doing some type of job of holding down the gauze that seemed to be soaked and Chibs was busy filling the Irishman full of alcohol.

"I need you to brace his body so he doesn't move. This is going to be painful." She said as she got the needle ready to stich up the first wound.

"Doc how bad is it?" The thick Irish voice asked as he overheard her comment.

"You don't have to worry about the Doc she has patched up all of us. She is good." Juice commented as he spoke from the guys butt.

"How did you get a doctor?" He asked another question as pain ripped through his while body.

"I married her." Jax commented as he pushed down on the guys back to make him stop the squirming.

"Are you Irish Doc?" Cameron asked as she started to get into the rhythm.

"Half." She replied as she finished up the first wound.

"That explains it?" He spoke as she moved Juice over slightly and pulled the slug out of the wound but was squirted in the face with blood.

"What is that?" She asked not even reacting when she put her gloved hand into the middle of the wound and clamped off the artery.

"Irish women fall for the bikes. It explains why you are with him." He commented completely delirious from the pain and alcohol.

"Actually I fell for his stunning personality." She sarcastically replied as Jax just gave her a mischievous smile.

"Do you need me Doc?" Juice asked as his hands were free but covered in blood.

"Yes and thanks Juice. You did well." She smiled at him before going back to work on the Irishman.

"You can go Jax. Chibs and I can handle the rest." Jax nodded before giving her a small kiss on the cheek heading out to talk with the other members. They had to plan and Tara needed room to move.

An hour passed before she was finally done. Her body ached and the Irishman was passed out on the table looking like shit. When she exited her shirt had blood on it and the apron she was wearing had blood dripping off it. Everyone waited for the diagnosis of whether he would make it or not.

"He should be good but I have to get some antibiotics from the hospital tomorrow so I wouldn't leave him. He has been sedated and shouldn't be moved too much." Tara told everyone before she took off the soiled apron and hung it on the hook.

"Thanks again sorry to pull you away from the kid." Clay said as the rest seemed to go back to what they were doing before.

"It's okay but I might start charging you for this." Tara said with a smile on her face.

"We will get Jax to pay you." Clay smiled back hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"I am sure Jax will pay you in any way you would like." Tig called out as the rest of them laughed.

"Where is he?" She asked as she saw he was the only one missing.

"In the room." Gemma said as she sat down next to where Clay was seated.

"Thanks." Moving towards the door she knew that something had happened today.

Jax was upset about something. And that usually meant that he was lost in his own head. When she came in and saw him reading something in a binder and smoking a joint that told her that he was wanted something than the rest of the group.

"Hey the Irishman should pull through if I can get him penicillin in the morning." Jax nodded as he shut the binder and closed his eyes. "I am going to head home."

"Okay I shouldn't be that far behind you." Jax promised as he gave her a sweet kiss before patting her ass in a loving gesture.

"Oh and by the way your brother's promised that you would pay me for my services." Tara said as she turned around to look at his face.

"And what exactly did they promise I would give you?" Jax smiled loving how easily she calmed his mind. She had an instinctive way of knowing just what he needed.

"I believe they said anything I wanted." She winked at him before turning and heading out.

"Call when you get there." Jax yelled at her back before heading back into the room to grab some quiet moments. Clay and he were at odds today and he needed all the strength he could find to deal with the asshole.

Pulling up to the driveway she was happy to back. She grabbed her cell as soon as she got there to call Jax. "Hey I just got home."

"Good lock the door and don't open it for anyone." He said over the line.

"I won't I promise." She replied as she threw all of shit down on the couch before looking at the kit she had at home seeing if she had to replenish the supply or if she just had to do the one she had at the club.

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too." She repeated as she hung up and went into the bedroom. Her body relaxed as she took a deep breath settling her racing heart.

Another presence in the house hit her like a thousand bricks attacking her body. Her mind caught sight of the iPod on the bed and instantly knew that he was here. Instinct was kicking her in the gut that she needed to leave and just as she was about to open the door a hand grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face into the door. Then everything was black.

Her mind started to regain consciousness but she could feel that her shirt had been ripped open and she was lying on her bed. Then his face entered her vision. That horrible face that had tried to get her husband locked away so he could get to her easier.

"I am sorry this had to be this way but I needed to talk to you without all of the bikers around you." Josh said as he let her sit up.

"Josh you need to leave. We have nothing to say to each other. I won't tell anyone I promise." Inside she was trying to figure out a way to get out of this before he got violent and she ended up dead.

"I need five minute to talk to you." His voice calmed as he struggled to control this rage inside him and was portrayed in his eyes.

"Okay you can have five minutes." She offered knowing he had a gun on his hip while hers was in the drawer across the bed.

"You and I both know that you need to leave Teller. He is no good for you." His eyes were wild as he looked her up and down making her feel disgusting. "When I saw that crow on your back I knew that you were involved with someone horrible. I did some research and found the meaning behind it. Why would you do something like that?"

"I was eighteen." It was never mistake but figured implying she was young and dumb would help the situation stay calm.

"I get it he was your first love but having his baby was just wrong. That baby should have been mine. Someone who would protect you from all the bad in your life. None of the SAMCRO members could save you from Robert. What makes you think that they can keep him safe?" His rambling were not making any sense. "I love you so much that it kills me inside to see you with him. You need to accept that Jax and you will never work out. I promise I can make you feel so much better than he can any day."

His hands slowly reached out and touched her stomach making her want to vomit back on his. She tried to find words to say but kept quiet knowing that her emotions would take over.

"You are still so beautiful." He whispered as he brushed her hair off her shoulder and lightly placed a kiss there. "Let me be with you and I can give you a healthy baby."

"Please Josh don't do this." Tara lightly whispered but there was no use. His eyes told her everything. There was no way she would be getting out of this easily.

"Do not be afraid. I will be gentle and give you something that Teller would never be able to provide you. Security." He promised as he took his gun and his badge off his belt before taking off his shirt. "Now be a good girl and it will make this a lot easier."

His lips started to kiss along her neck as he pulled her on top of his trying to get any type of leverage to finally get his wish. She was his and at the moment there was no way that he would let this moment pass. He moved down her body kissing each breast before rolling them once again with her on the bottom. His control was starting to fade and his mind was distracted as he looked down at her bottoms. She was forced to lift her hips as he took off her jeans leaving her in nothing but her black panties. His voice whispered as he kissed her stomach looking at the one place he wanted to be. "You are so beautiful."

Tara took her chance and grabbed the gun off the nightstand. She didn't wait to aim as she pulled the trigger and hit him in the abdomen. He stumbled for a moment before he collapsed to the floor.

Waiting for Jax to arrive felt as if hours had passed instead of minutes. She had called him telling that she killed Kohn. He told her to keep the gun in her possession and that he was on his way.

His eyes almost bugged out of his eyes as he walked in the door and saw the blood splattered all over her and the state of her undress. "He didn't…?"

"No he almost did but I got his gun before anything could happen." Tara stated as then he father walked into the house seeming just as upset over the news.

"Good girl." He whispered as he hugged Tara as Jax grabbed the gun.

"Where is he?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

"In the bedroom." Jax undid the safety as he moved into the room seeing how Kohn was propped up against the wall with blood steadily running down the wall.

"Mark he's dead." Jax stated as he turned back to see Tara's face pale at his words.

"Hey you are going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about. No one knew he was here and there is no evidence and people will think he just went into hiding. Jax faced Mark saying, "You can go I will take care of it."

"Are you sure?" He asked out of worry for Tara and the mental state she was in.

"Yeah we don't need another brother getting involved." Jax realized that another Son would be just bringing the microscope on the club.

"Alright call if you need me." Mark left but just as his motorcycle was heard disappearing down the street a groan entered the room as Kohn slowly opened his eyes.

"You stupid bitch." He groaned out as he looked down at the hole in his body. The he turned his head and saw a murderous looking Jax. "Oh shit."

"What happens now?" Tara asked realizing that this was real. She could go to jail because of this.

"Nothing they will patch him up and he will go to jail but it will on be for a few years." Together they both knew what that meant.

"I guess I am lucky. God knows I would never want to be with some biker whore." Tara saw his face flash before he went over and blew a hole into his head.

Everything went silent as Tara looked at Kohn's body couldn't even believe it. He was gone and Jax had killed him. She didn't even stop herself as she looked at Jax and said, "I am so sorry."

"What?" He asked but was never given an answer as she grabbed his face and started to kiss him fiercely.

She needed a release. Needed to feel that what she just went through wouldn't destroy her life. Jax however was happy to know that she still wanted him and no matter how fucked up it was there was a small taste of satisfaction of being with his wife in front of the body of a man who attacked he was glad to have been there to save her in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Tara knew what had happened was wrong on all fronts. Jax was as quiet as he slipped the body into the trunk of the car. She hadn't even known he had been awake until he came over and gave her a soft kiss saying, "I'll be back in a bit."

The whole day was strange as she escaped the house and headed towards the hospital. She still needed to get the penicillin to the Irishman or else there would be nothing but trouble.

Jax and Mark on the other hand were watching each other intensely. They were waiting to see if one would spill on what happened with Kohn. Mark had come up earlier and asked him what he did but Jax reassured him that there was no trace of the man left.

By the end of the day Tara had ended up in bed with Jax at the clubhouse while Mark and Callie talked. With ATF in town and all the other shit Mark felt that it would be the best to head down to San Gabriel to be with Kevin. He was hoping that night lead them away from SAMCRO. There was too much for him to lose if ATF got something to use against him. His daughter was in good hand and Jax had proved that Tara was protected. He also felt that she needed to live a life without him there. Although he wanted to be in his grandchild's life it wasn't fair to Tara or Abel if he ended up in jail.

It took a few days and a whole lot of discussion with others before he took it to Jax. They needed it to be unanimous or else it wouldn't go through. To say Jax was confused was something but he understood what he was saying. Tara would always be in danger. She was the only child of SAMCRO to have both a father and a husband in the club and that made her a target. The farther he was away the better off she will be. SAMCRO wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Tara had cried when he told her but stopped when he said that all she needed to call and he would be there. It was only a five hour drive away. She could visit them and they would always come back to Charming. He even promised that he would be before the baby came home.

Then everything turned crazy as Stahl was back with guns blazing. She had come to face the famous Dr. Knowles at the hospital.

"Can I help you?" Tara asked waiting to see what this suit wanted from her.

"I would like to talk to you about your family." She paused taking in the young doctor's features. "I mean you are one of a kind. Tell me did you and Jax fall in live as kids or was it when you had already reached adulthood?"

"We fell for each other in high school." Tara answered as she knew what this woman was trying to do. RICO was something Tara knew all about.

"How sweet and then what. Your step daddy takes you away to deal with you on his own? I am sure your mother knew what she was doing before she loved up there. It's funny she moved from one asshole gangster to another but just more power." She was throwing the dagger into Tara and hoping for any type of information to leak from it.

"Yeah well luckily I learned from her mistake." Tara played it off as cool as she could have done. Her dad would be safe but Jax and the others were in danger with her lurking around.

"Did you because I am sure plenty of people wouldn't be shocked if you showed up in town with a black eye. I mean with Jax's track record it wouldn't be out if character." This was now a pissing match that Stahl was hoping would explode in her favor but the doctor wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah well he is a different man at home." Tara hated the stigma that the boys got. Sure they were rough around the edges but they were as loyal as one could get. If Jax ever laid a hand on her none of them would hesitate to beat the shit out of him.

"I bet let's just hope that your son doesn't end up where his father's will." Stahl said now hell bent on getting SAMCRO.

"Do not worry about my son he is just fine. Now can you please leave so I can feed him?" She gestured to the door and walked back in to where Abel was safe.

Jax over the next couple of days seemed to change. He told Tara everything and laid everything in the table for her to understand. The club as a whole was falling apart because of that bitch. His eyes were constantly swimming with different emotions as he continued to use Tara as his grounding light. She kept him under control if the rage he felt for most around him got out of hand.

When Opie had went missing for the day she was the one to keep a rational voice. They had officially moved back into their house. Everything was the same just cleaners and a little fresher. Tara had a hard first night but it had gotten better.

Once he arrived at home after church with the club he was happy to see that Tara was lying in their bed dressed in her regular pajamas that consisted of his shirt with some panties underneath. "You look comfortable."

"I guess but I think there is something missing." She said as she placed the book in her hands on the nightstand and then started to crawl to the end if the bed.

"Oh and what is that?" He asked as he pulled off the cut and gun holsters off feeling the stress of the club start to disappear.

"You." She whispered as her hand started to slip under his shirt. "Naked."

"I think I can do that." Jax smiled as he pulled his shirt off before moaning as her small hands felt him through his jeans.

"I never doubted you." She gave him a smile as her words hit him harder than they should. In some way it felt nice to hear that someone relied on him and what was curious as to what he thought about any type of thing.

Together they enjoyed making the other feel whole and alive. Tara had marked his entire back with nail marks as he had made a few along her neck and collarbone with his mouth. Both were out of breath as they laid side by side in the dim light of the lamp looking at each other.

"I want another baby." Jax stated as he realized just how perfect the woman in front of him was.

"We are barely two months in with this one." Tara rationalized as she knew this was just because his mind was still fogged over by the blissful moments they had just experience.

"I know but still I want to have another one." He said not caring what anyone thought and no matter what he knew that he could make Tara change her mind to become that wild spirit. The ones that she kept covered and he was the only that could bring it out.

"Maybe in a few years." Tara offered hoping this would quiet his primal instinct to mate with her. His hormones were probably flying and his urge to reproduce as much as possible was pulsing through his veins.

"Not a few years. I know how much you loved being pregnant. I feel that you missed out on that with Abel. Besides I want to be able to hold one of my sons directly after he was born." Guilt entered his eyes as she realized that it wasn't so much his need to get her pregnant but that he wanted to get her pregnant so that they could have a good experience with it.

"Okay we can start trying but it might take a while because I am breast feeding." She figured they would have at least six months before she would get pregnant.

"Thank you." He kissed her softly on the lips while grabbing her bottom lip in between his own nibbling on it. "And by the way I am willing to work night and day for as long as we need until this fine ass is pregnant."

"I never would have thought any different." That was all he could say as he slowly climbed on top of her. "You want to start now?"

"Tomorrow Abel comes home. I want to do all the things I can do to you before he takes up all of your attention." Jax pouted as he pulled away from her neck and moved towards his shirt.

"I could never forget about you." She said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Your ass is too nice for me to forget that."

She squealed as his hand lightly pinched her side before continuing his assault on her neck. Leaving the conversation left up in the air not caring about anything else but each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 1 is finished! Enjoy and review about how you feel about the changes. I would love to hear your thoughts on how the writing style feels to you!**

Jax had been missing for most of the day as Gemma and Tara waited at the hospital. She had explained to Tara everything that had been happening with Opie and all of the shit that Jax had been through in the last couple of hours to excuse his absence. Tara couldn't believe someone would think that Opie was a rat. All of us kids of a Son knew that being a rat meant that you were dead. Didn't matter who was your father, speaking to the cops against the club was basically putting a bullet in your head.

"What are you smiling about"" The smile on Tara's face was indescribable to anyone around her as she softly spoke to her infant son.

"I bet he is happy." Jax said as he walked in and saw the pair smiling at each other. As she looked up she noticed he was wearing his mischievous grin. "I mean he gets to play with those puppies more than I do."

"Actually I think he knows he is getting out today. Oh and by the way you get just as much time with them as he does." She held Abel out for Jax to hold as she adjusted her top. "How is everything with Opie?"

"Good I think everything should be fine." Bobby was in jail for murder and she knew that tensions were probably flying at the clubhouse. Opie wasn't just anyone. He was a part of the Son's family. His family was a part of the Son's history. If he turned then nothing was sacred.

"Are you sure because I am betting that Tig and Clay are suspicious." Inside Jax knew that the pair was suspicious but hearing someone else say that made him feel that Tara was on to something.

"That is true but I talked with Clay. He promised he was safe." It was not worth an argument so Tara trusted him and his assessment of the situation.

"Then I guess it's true." That was all she needed her to say as she confirmed in that simple statement that she would not fight him on it.

"Is he ready? Can we bust him out of here?" Changing the topic never helped get her mind off of the situation but sometimes it worked in his favor.

"We were waiting for you." She smiled as she picked up Abel and pointed out towards the door. "Jenny already came in for me to sign the papers."

"Alright Gemma is already back at the house with everyone." The new generation of SAMCRO was coming home today and that meant something to celebrate.

"Wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting." She smiled as passed Abel over grabbing her bag.

"I am just glad he is getting out." Jax said as he kissed the baby's smooth forehead.

"Same but you might want to get yourself ready. It will be long nights with not a lot of sleep." Being a neonatal surgeon had Tara prepared for what would happen besides years of schooling and residency made her body use to no sleep. The real question was how their marriage would handle the new variable.

"I think we can handle it." Jax smile at her before heading into the elevator holding the door open.

"Are you sure because you can always sleep at the clubhouse if you can't." Tara was trying to hide the worry in her voice as the elevator slowly descended towards the ground floor.

"I promise I will be there the whole time tonight." His eyes were serious as he held his arm out once the doors opened.

"Okay." That was all that was said as Jax helped her place the baby seat in the back of the Cutlass and then headed to his own bike.

"I'll meet you at home." She nodded and followed him towards the house.

There she finally felt happy. Everyone had come in for this amazing occasion. Tommy, Kevin, Callie, and Mark were all there to welcome the first grandchild and nephew to the Knowles- Teller clan. Once their foot crossed the threshold there was a toast to the baby. Tara and Jax were beaming with pride as more and more people filed in for the party.

"I think he looks like Jax." Kevin commented as he held his nephew for the first time. "I don't really see Tara at all."

"I wouldn't say that man she gets pissed when someone mentions it." Jax said as he passed by his brother in law with a fresh beer in hand.

"I do not but it is true he does look like Jax as a baby." Tara commented from her seat as she gave Jax's shoulder a slight punch.

"Don't worry we can hope that he inherits our side of the family. Our genes are dominant." Mark commented as everyone around them laughed.

"I don't think so Teller genes are strong." Gemma said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy happy to have him home for once.

"It's true he already inherited one Teller trait." Tommy said as he gave his mom a slight nudge giving her that Teller charm.

"Two he had Tara under his charm within moments of meeting him." Mark said as Tara just rolled her eyes at how the conversation changed.

"Actually he had me the first time I heard his heartbeat. Besides it took almost fifteen years for Jax's charm to actually work." She proclaimed as she shot her dad a faux dirty look.

"That's not true he was flirting with you when you were in diapers sitting in my office at the garage." Gemma gave back as she turned to the loved up couple.

"Alright let's not take attention away from Abel. It is his big day." Jax said trying to stop this reminiscing party from going to more stories from their youth. He did not want some of them being told while his kid was in the room.

"Yeah that's the reason." Her sarcasm was not lost as people seemed to get distracted in their own separate conversations.

"So have you guys found a place yet?" Tara asked Callie as they were both fawning over Abel in Donna's arms.

"Yeah it is all taken care of. We are going to rent out the house in case we decide to move back." Callie commented as both of them hoped that this would be true. Tara knew why they were moving but still wished that they would stay but she also knew how stubborn was. She had inherited that same stubbornness and understood that he wanted to protect so she did not push the conversation any longer.

Donna and Tara ended up on the couch together talking. Truthfully neither one really had too many conversations outside of the club meeting. Donna had come after she had moved to Denver and then Opie had been inside when she came back. All together both women didn't really know much about the other but knew that they like each other enough. Tara had helped her a few times with the club drama. Being raised in this world you become numb to things like prison and runs.

"I better get the kids home." Donna declared as she headed over to where Jax and Opie were standing.

"It was good to talk to you Donna. We should do this more often." Tara questioned as she stood to follow in the same direction.

"I would like that. If you need any help just call okay?" Tara agreed and she smiled as she saw Opie and Donna embrace. It was nice to see him happy.

"I never told you but you did good on him." Opie said as he gave her a hug while Jax busied himself with Donna.

"I think so but Jax did have a part in it." She smiled as Jax just smiled as he watches their interaction with Donna also smiling beside him.

"He got the fun part. You did all the hard things." That brought a laugh to Jax's mouth. "All right good night."

"Night." Tara said as she gave Jax a little squeeze as she watched the pair leave.

"Tara where do you keep the extra dish washer powder?" Gemma asked as she fed Abel on the couch.

"I was just going to go get it. Do you want to go with me?" Donna asked as she headed toward to truck.

"Sure I could use a break from in there." Tara loved everyone in there but she was exhausted and didn't feel that.

"Yeah it's a little intense in there." Donna commented as they both climbed into the truck.

"There is definitely not enough room for all the leather in there." She declared as both of them laughed as Donna headed out onto the road.

"I bet you are beat. The first time you bring them home is the most stressful." Donna added as she smiled when Tara placed her head on the edge of the seat leaning against the window.

"That and you can't tell anyone but Jax is trying to get me pregnant again." She hadn't told anyone that they were trying but Donna was a person that was easy to talk to.

"He is trying already? It has been two months." Tara smiled at her reaction. It was similar to the one she had the previous night.

"I know but I think he feels guilty about the whole birth thing and besides he knows how quickly things change. Bobby's arrest has been hard on him." She tried to explain the best she could but Donna didn't grow up in this life.

"Opie has been weird too since he barely got out." They stopped at a stop light and Tara heard her phone go off in her bag.

She was leaning forward looking through the garbage that had accumulated when a round of gunfire went off. Then horn of the car was ringing through the quiet night as Tara finally looked up and let out a blood curdling scream. Donna was lying on the wheel staring at her with lifeless eyes. She knew there was no way to save her but she still touched the base of her neck looking for a pulse. Finally she looked up and saw the Range Rover speed up the street. This wasn't random. Her gut told her that this was because of the club.

Cops were called and took over as Hale let her sit in the back of his squad car as far away from the scene so as to not let her watch them take care of the body. The sound of bikes roared in the air as Tara felt the sudden gloom. Opie's yells were loud as he screamed for his wife. Tara was a coward for a moment not wanting to see him. See the way he looked at her trying to figure out why she had survived but Donna didn't.

Jax of course would never let her go and screamed through the crowd knowing that she was probably here since the Cutlass hadn't been missing. "Tara!"

"She's in the squad car." Hale informed him as he pointed at his own vehicle not even thirty feet.

She saw his eyes and immediately broke down crying. He had so much worry in his face as he grabbed her face in his hands and checked her for injuries. "What happened?"

"I don't know we were at the stop light and my phone went off. I was looking for it in my bag when the gun went off. She was dead before she even hit the steering wheel. The shooter was in a black Range Rover." She was rambling and couldn't even catch a breath before she kept on talking. "I can't see him Opie. I can't see his disappointment that it wasn't me who got shot in the head. I don't think I can take that."

"Opie would never think that. Please just take a deep breath before you pass out." He ordered as he pulled her to stand up so she could actually have a clear air way.

"You don't know that. He isn't going to be able to look at me." Tara said while bursting into another round of sobs not being able to control her emotions.

"It's okay." Jax could only think of that statement. His mind was handling too much and at the moment he needed to comfort his wife so he stood there with her against his chest rubbing her back.

"Jax we needed to get Donna to the hospital but we can't get Opie to let go." Hale knew pulling him away from Tara was dangerous but they needed to get her out of the street.

"Okay, you stay here I will be right back." Jax looked in her eyes as he slowly pulled away towards his best friend who was crying over his wife's body. "Tommy!"

Tommy came over since Mark and Kevin had stayed behind with the girls, so Jax figured he would be the second best to watch over Tara. "Yeah bro what do you need?"

"I am going to deal with Opie. I want you to take Tara home and stay with her until I get home. Tell everyone to leave." Crowded houses were never a good thing when dealing with someone in Tara's state. Jax knew that once he had done all he could with Opie then he needed to help Tara.

"Alright I am so sorry man." The brother's embraced then they went separate ways.

Jax could barely feel his body as he walked in the front door. Everything had been cleaned and there seemed to be a silence to the house that wasn't there when he left. Tommy had stood from his seat on the couch and said, "She's not doing too good. Hasn't left the nursery since we got here."

"Thanks for watching her. I can take it from here." Jax said as he grabbed his little brother in a tight embrace. There had been enough death in their life. The two of them had to deal with too much too young.

Tommy and he had watched as their mother and father's married dissolved into nothing. Gemma and Clay both started a relationship while John would escape to Belfast. Tommy had almost died from the same heart defect that his son had inherited. Their father's funeral was extravagant especially for the way he went. He went out on 580 by a semi. By the time the pair had been able to see him; the doctors had declared him brain dead. Death in this life was something that happened. This death however shook all of them in a way that no other could.

"Hey." Nerves kicked in as he walked into the nursery and saw Tara holding Abel tightly to her chest.

"Hi." Tara whispered back as she softly rubbed the baby's back soothing both her and his tension.

"We should get some sleep." Jax offered as he slowly bent down to pick up his son's small body relishing in the feel of the soft breath and steady heartbeat.

"I don't think I can sleep. The image won't go away." She felt ashamed to know she was so weak but seeing Donna just brought back memories of her mother's own death.

"Which image?" Jax asked. He knew this was a trigger. She had been through hell with her mother and now being there with Donna meant that all those emotions she had finally buried seemed to emerge once again.

"I guess both." Her honest answer was no shock to Jax. "Do you think if I wasn't there that maybe both of them would be alive?"

"No Robert was a ticking time bomb and Donna was the worst kind of mistake." He slowly stood placing the baby back into the crib.

"I was so scared." She whispered as she walked into his arms trying to find comfort.

"I know babe. I know." He grabbed her face in his hands and slowly started to kiss her. This was the way he could make her forget. He needed her to be somewhat whole so that he could help out Opie.

The next day was the hardest on Jax. Tara had hidden herself away from everyone. It took both Gemma and Callie to convince her to go on rounds at the hospital to help her get her mind off of everything. It wasn't until she got an unexpected visit from Kevin that made her terribly ill.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He asked as she nodded stepping aside in the hall way handing off the chart to a nurse.

"What's up?" Tara asked as Kevin continued to stare at his baby sister. She and he were both the same person just female and male versions of each other in looks and personality. He still couldn't believe that she had become a doctor.

"I was talking with dad and we think you and Abel should come to San Gabriel for a few weeks. Just until all of this shit calms down and then you can come back." She was shocked that he wanted her to leave.

"I can't leave Jax alone. Not like this." Tara knew that he needed her.

"Well you don't need this shit Tara. You have dealt with enough these past few years I don't want you to see the after math of this shit." Kevin knew that Donna's death was foreshadowing something horrible that was going to happen. He didn't need Tara getting in the middle of that.

"I can't leave him. I vowed for better or worse." Tara replied as she wanted him to understand that even though they were her family, Jax was her husband. "He has seen me in my worst now I need to be here for him."

"Okay but if you feel the need to leave then you get on the road. Don't even stop to call. Go straight to our clubhouse." Kevin demanded even though he knew that this would do nothing for her. She would stay with Jax because the love they had was blinding.

"I will." He grabbed her in a quick hug before heading back out towards the clubhouse where the funeral arrangements were being made.

It was maybe an hour before Jax showed up. She couldn't help but smiled at the idea that there had never been so many visits from SAMCRO members to St. Thomas since before her son's birth. "Can I have a minute?"

"Of course." She nodded as she guided him to abandoned waiting room. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure that you were doing okay." She smiled as he pulled her hand towards his mouth giving them a sweet kiss.

"I am doing okay. Kevin stopped by a little while ago." He looked interested in why her brother would stop by.

"What did he say?" Jax knew that Kevin was happy they were together but most of the members knew that this death would lead to some bad before any good could happen.

"He wanted me to head down with Abel and stay with Dad for a while." Tara said with a cringe. She knew his insecurities and didn't want it to get out of hand. "I told him no."

"Maybe you should." Jax said masking the anger boiling inside him. "I mean it seems as if everyone is questioning my ability to protect you."

"What are you talking about? I know that you will always protect you. I have never questioned that." Tara stated with fierce loyalty running in her veins.

"Why, I wasn't able to stop that dick Robert from almost killing you and Abel. Didn't you ever doubt that as you sat there watching our son fight for his life?" He asked needing to understand how she could trust him with her life.

"I never doubted you. I swear on my life." She took his hand in her to ensure that he wouldn't try to escape. "You can't be there every time but you were there when I needed you the most. I think I can take care of myself too."

"I know you can but that's not your job. I vowed to protect you with my life. Somehow I keep making people question that." Jax couldn't even make eye contact with her. He just leant his head down staring at his shoes.

"Please don't push me away. I need you in my life. I won't leave I promise." Tara grabbed his face as she kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too much to leave you."

"I love you too." He kissed with a fierce intensity but realized that he needed to leave and go take care of the club issues. "I have to go but promise me that when you are done that you will stay at the house. I will be home tonight."

"I will." She smiled at him as he stood and walked out the door. Suddenly she felt good about their chances.

That night Jax came home late at night and made love to her. It was passionate and needy. The one they both were in need of. She needed his strength to get through this coming day and he needed to know that one person in this whole entire world would never leave him.

Jax left as soon as it was finished. He said it was because he needed to ride out his emotions. The open road was one of two ways where he found clarity. Tara was the other. Usually one worked on its own but he knew that after their round of love making he needed more. Clay and Tig had killed Donna. That was more than his mind could take. His president had lied to face. It made him think of how many other times he had lied to him in his life about something. The graveyard gave him closure. The cold brought his senses back to life. The darkness gave him the vision he needed to figure what he needed to do. In truth what he needed to do was deal with Clay until it was time for him to step down and then make his own decisions. He needed to change the way this club operated. His son deserved a legacy better than this one.

Tara had brought Abel to the ceremony. She knew that it was not proper etiquette but it didn't really matter to her. He was a comfort. Reminding everyone around her with a death comes a new life. He was happy to be out and about in this new world. Abel enjoyed being in his mother's arms as she continually kissed his head to escape the final moments of Donna's life.

Jax hadn't showed up yet and that was making her fearful that something had happened. She had given Tommy his kutte that he left at the house the night before. Tommy was loyal and stood beside her the entire time. His familiar eyes and hair made her feel slightly at peace knowing that two people around her had pieces of Jax inside her. Towards the end of the service he showed looking out of shape. She had known that there had been a fight and someone's fist had made the bruises and cuts on Jax's face.

As he approached he slowly put on his kutte as he picked up a flower and placed it on Donna's grave. Then he came straight over to her. He grabbed Abel out of her arms and gave her a small kiss before disappearing again.

The priest finished his speech and people started to disperse. Gemma had tried to convince her to come back to her house but she declined. She needed to find Jax. Tommy had agreed to help her at this task. In the end Piney had ended up helping the pair. "He's with your dad." He directed at Tommy since he knew the way.

"I am going to go talk to him first. Once we are done then you should come in." Tommy had seen everything that happened. Happy had explained the fight that had gone down at the witness' house. Jax was self-destructing and he wanted Tara far away from that.

"What is going on in your head bro?" It was a question that could swing one of two ways. Simple or the most complicated answer in the history of Jax's life.

"Clay and Tig tried to kill Opie and instead killed Donna." He took the simple route. "And I can't do anything about it because it would kill Opie."

"What do we do then?" Tommy asked as he tried to figure what plan was going on in his mind.

"We go on as normal but you are going to have to transfer back here. I need you more than anyone right now." He needed his brother to keep him straight.

"Of course I will call Tacoma tomorrow." Jax nodded as he saw Tara standing off to the side with the baby. "She is worried about you."

"I know but we can't tell her. She had been through too much to deal with this." Tommy nodded as he saw his mom looking for them.

"I am going to go with mom. I trust you can take care of her then?" Jax nodded and smile as he saw her make her way over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." She said as soon as he was close enough.

"You ready to go?" He asked taking Abel from her and giving his temple a kiss as the baby grabbed onto a lock of his hair.

"Let's go." She offered as they walked side by side towards the Cutlass. These next few months would be a test to their relationship.

**Alrighty season 1 is done! Now it is on to season two and I am super excited to continue writing this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SEASON TWO! I am super excited to write this because I think I am going to go more AU in this one than season 1. So watch out and don't worry similar stories just less unfortunate events for SAMCRO. Review if you love! Review if you don't! If there is something that doesn't feel right then either review or PM. I am open and online constantly. I promise I love all of the feedback. I think it makes the story better.**

A month had passed and Tara could still see the worry in his eyes. Jax had worried about Opie every single moment since that horrible night. He worried about how this would affect the club. Clay and his relationship was nothing but glares and evil side glances. There were two bright spots in his world. Tommy sitting at the table along with him for support and being able to go home to Tara and their son when everything was over.

"Hey you okay?" Tommy asked knowing how Jax internalized everything when things got bad.

"Yeah I am just worried about Opie." He was back in town and the anger that he was holding seemed to be destructive.

"Mom called said that she was taking Abel to get his scans." Jax smiled as both of them were excited about Abel being perfectly healthy. "Tara must be freaking out."

"Not really she has been pretty strong." Tara was working part time getting back into the swing of the hospital again but she had taken today off just to make sure that she was there for Abel.

"How is she doing?" He asked. The one thing that Jax and Tommy had was the truth. Jax could lie to everyone but two people. Tommy and Tara both were his safe haven. If he needed something they would be there for him and if there needed to be a secret then those two were it.

Neither kept anything from the other. Clay didn't know but Jax had confessed the reason for Donna's murder to Tommy. Like Piney, he understood why keeping this secret was needed. Jax had taken the responsibility for the revenge on his own back.

"Better she is sleeping a lot better but I think that is more going back to work." After that night Jax had realized that Tara would never be the same. She didn't sleep well for days but he continually saw improvement.

"Well I should let you go." Jax nodded as they both knew that within the next couple of hours Opie would be killing a man who did not murder his wife.

"Yeah and if Tara comes to clubhouse tell her to go home. I don't want her around the shit tonight." A SAMCRO party wasn't where she belonged. She was too good for one and it didn't matter that she was royalty herself; in the end she didn't need to be around the craziness that would happen as soon as Bobby was released.

"I am sure she won't want complain about it but do you want me to stay with her until you get home?" Lately Tara and Tommy have spent a lot of time together. Even as children there was something motherly about her to him. He felt safe with her and sometimes he would talk to her about his close call with death that still affected him to this day.

"No it is fine. I think all the shit I have been doing has really gotten under her skin. A babysitter might throw her over the edge. She almost threw me out of bed this morning because I pulled my gun out when I heard a car backfire." In truth she was also pushing him off of her because he was trying once again to knock her up but he didn't need to know that.

"I am sure that is just one of the reasons." Jax wanted to punch his little brother for the comment but Chibs distracted him announcing that it was time to go.

Tara on the other hand had just gotten the best news possible. Her baby was perfect. Gemma and she both smiled when Dr. Nameed read off the numbers of all the different test the hospital had run. He was almost a hundred percent sure that if he continued to grow stronger that he would live a normal life. Tara had to hold back the tears as she took him in her arms and he gave her the largest smile he could muster.

The rest of the day was a blur to both. Gemma and Tara had stayed at the clubhouse helping set up for the party. Tara had even helped out at the office while Gemma took care of Abel for a little while. She was appreciative of all the she had done as of late so she felt that she deserved a few minutes to relax with her grandson.

Night fell over the party as more and more members started to show for Bobby's arrival. Tara saw most of the boys show up but Jax was the only one missing. She had taken a seat at the picnic table as she waited for Gemma who offered to drive her home once Jax came back.

"Your Old Man told me to tell you to leave if I saw you." Tommy said as she picked up Abel out of the stroller.

"Oh yeah? Why would he say that?" She asked as she gave his shoulder a slight bump as she stood to give him a small hug.

"Said that you should go home because he didn't want you seeing what these guys will get up to as soon as Munson arrives." Tommy replied truthfully as he received a laugh for the slight tickle he placed on the baby's tummy.

"Is he trying to get me out so he can get a little side action?" The one thing about Croweater is that you never really knew if one of them had slept with your husband. Tara didn't even know if Jax had been a hundred percent faithful in their year and a half marriage.

"No he doesn't want you around this shit besides it could get out of hand and you could get hurt." Tommy knew that Jax had only been with a handful of women besides Tara. It had been during their breaks that he had fallen into bed with random girls who never last a full three hours.

"Alright well I was planning on leaving anyway. I am just waiting on Gemma." Her answer was justified as Gemma exited the clubhouse but all attention soon turned to the car that had pulled up.

Nothing could be heard but from the way the boys were reacting something just went down. The group was leaving one of them accidently bumped into Gemma while sizing her up and down before glancing at Tara with a similar look. Tommy saw this and stepped in front blocking his Tara and Abel from his eye sight.

Once they had driven out of the lot Tommy turned to look at Tara while Gemma walked over to Clay. "You two should better go."

"Yeah we should." She visibly shook as she felt that man's eyes rack across her body. He was up to something and that meant that the club was going to be getting into something. She had just wished Jax was there to see the exchange.

"Come on darling let's get him home." Gemma said while giving her own baby boy a kiss on the cheek before heading to the car.

Everything was silent as they made their way to house. Gemma stayed for a little bit making sure that Tara would be okay after everything that happened. Donna's death had been hard on her and Gemma knew that death could kill your mind. If Gemma had seen something like that so young she didn't know what or how she would cope.

"Jax sounded like he had to do something horrible today." Tara admitted as she stood above Abel's crib looking down at her son.

"Really how do you know?" Clay had already told her about the Mayan shit but she was shocked to know Jax had told her so quickly.

"Yeah he had the sound in his voice. Do you know what happened?" Tara asked hoping to be prepared for when Jax came home.

"The person who killed Donna was found. They took care of it." Both cringed slightly knowing what that really meant but also had become numb to the idea that the men in their life sometimes killed in an aggressive fashion.

"Thanks you can head back to the party. I am sure Clay would want you there." She smiled at her mother-in-law admiring how in love the two of them were.

"Today has been exhausting. I think I am just going to head home." Gemma started to gather her things as Tara followed to close up after she left. "Do you have your gun?"

"Yeah why?" Tara asked not understanding the need for the question.

"Keep it within reach. Those new guys give me the creeps and I want to make sure that you are ready just in case something happens." Nodding in understanding Tara watched Gemma leave before locking the door.

Waiting for Jax was taking longer than she had expected. The book she was reading was good but there was something about knowing Jax had seen death today that made her wonder how his mood would be. Sometimes after a hard day all he would want was her. Others he needed distance to revive him into feeling again. It was a gamble every time he stepped through that door.

His current mood was a little strange. He was tired. That wasn't like him at all but she figured that this must have been emotionally draining in all of the parties involved. Opie looked lost at the party tonight.

Jax quickly hopped into the shower as Tara tried to busy her mind with other things. She went into the kitchen but there was nothing for her hands to touch or clean. By the time she came back to the bathroom she saw her opportunity and grabbed his clothes to throw them in the wash.

"You don't need to do that." Jax voiced as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I got it." Tara replied knowing that there was probably blood somewhere that he didn't want her to find.

By the time she dropped the clothes in the laundry and found the bandana that he was hoping to hide from her she went back into the bedroom where he seemed to be asleep. She didn't hesitate and moved forward so she was squatting in front of him. Her fingers slightly traced his nose as his eyes fluttered opened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He replied as he leaned back a bit opening himself up to her more.

"I know it was about Donna." She pitched back hoping to encourage him to say something.

"How much do you know?" He was a little shocked that she already knew what had happened but then again his mom probably told her all she knew.

"Just that you were taking care of it." She said as she gave his fist a small kiss.

"I helped Opie kill a man." The words spilled out as he watched for her reaction.

"Okay. Next time just tell me all of it because I really hate asking your mom." Tara demanded as she walked around the bed getting in on her side. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jax replied while enjoying the feel as her arm slipped over his side. He was quick to pull it close to his chest. In that moment both of them felt comfortable enough to be silent as they waited for sleep to take them. The calm before the storm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the second chapter! I think you will all enjoy this chapter because I am starting to change things around. Making Tara more of my character than what Sutter portrayed her as. I would love to hear from you what you thought of Tara and how you felt that there could have been changes to the story line. It would be nice to hear what others think to help inspire me. Please review and enjoy!**

Hearing the whole story from Gemma was heartbreaking for her. Knowing that men had beaten and raped her while she hung helplessly just brought tears to Tara's eyes. But she held them back because if one woman could live this horrible ordeal it was Gemma Morrow.

"No one can know." Her statement shook both Unser and Tara as they realized what she planning on doing. Bury the truth for the safety of her boys.

"Gemma they are going to see the bruises plus I can't treat you in my mom's living room." Tara said as she looked around at her mother's house that had been lived in since the Kohn incident.

"Tell them I was in a car accident. Can't you make that work Wayne?" Unser was silent but you could see he had the itch that Tara felt. This was wrong on all levels.

"Yeah but how are we going to get you into the hospital?" Unser asked as he figured out how to get Gemma's car into a crash.

"We will just say that she got in an accident and needs to be checked out. It shouldn't be too hard." Tara responded as she started to clean up the soiled pieces of gauze.

"I have to go home and take care of Abel. I can have Neeta meet us at the hospital." Her mind was swimming as she tried to remember every responsibility that she had. Abel needed a sitter and Neeta wasn't supposed to work today.

"Okay." Gemma declared as she stood and winced in pain before heading out to the car.

"You take care of her and I will take care of the crash." Unser assured her as she followed Gemma's path.

At the house Jax's bike was gone but Neeta's car was in the driveway so Tara pulled back out heading towards the hospital but Gemma grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I need to hold him." Gemma demanded as she unlocked the door and walked up the path.

Neeta was asking questions as Tara finally made her way into the house. "I need to get her to the hospital but I don't think she is going to let him go."

"I will follow you there." Neeta offered as she grabbed her purse following the two other women out.

Jax got the call from Chibs and realized that is where Tara had headed off to. As soon as he saw her come out and head towards the nurse's station he headed over to talk to her. "Hey what are Neeta and Abel doing here?"

"I stopped by the house to pick Abel up from you but Neeta was already there. The accident shook your mom up and she wanted to hold Abel for a while."

"Is she going to be okay?" He was concerned about how serious Tara was being.

"Yeah she is pretty bruised up but she should be fine." Jax let out a breath before grabbing her face in between his hands and giving her a small kiss.

"Good I am happy that she has such a good doctor looking after her." He gave her another kiss before following her towards Clay and the others.

Weston knew that his plan should have worked. Everything was perfect. Nothing went wrong except they picked the wrong one. Zoebelle saw Gemma as being weak but Weston knew when she kept fighting that she wouldn't say anything.

"What does that mean?" He asked Zoebelle trying to figure out their next move.

"It means we underestimated Mrs. Morrow." He paused for a moment thinking. Both of them were trying to figure out how to kill SAMCRO from the inside.

"What then?" Weston asked nothing coming to mind.

"The Queen may be strong but let's see how strong the Princess is." Zoeblle stated as he looked out the front window of his shop. "See what you can find out about the good old Doctor. Take your time and strike when they are weak. I don't want her getting out of this unscathed. Do it quickly but make sure that there is no chance of hiding it."

Weston nodded as he realized that this would be a lot more difficult then he thought. Gemma had been easy but the Doctor, she would take some time to watch.

The next few days were hectic as Jax and the club started the new Caracara adult porn business. Tara on the other hand wasn't too fond of it but she understood the importance of it. Legal income meant that there would be less risk and more reward, yet when the porn business got in the way of their day together she was a little annoyed by the business. Also the little porn slut that had tried to get in her face almost brought back her teenage years like Gemma recommended.

Jax had invited her to go to the wrap party together but Tara had to finish up some paperwork at the hospital before she could put her lab coat up for the day. It was as if that girl had a tracker on Tara because as soon as she walked into the space she was on her.

"I said get out. This is a closed party." Ima acted as if she was the Queen of this place.

"Do you know who I am?" Tara asked for the first time in almost ten years wanted to throw someone's face through a window. "My full name is Dr. Tara Knowles-Teller. Jax is my husband so I think you might want to back off."

"Are you going to make me?" Ima asked as she started to get into her face.

"My dad helped start SAMCRO. My husband is a member. I don't think you want to know how I will make you." Tara answered as she took another step so she was inches away. "Besides you might think he likes you but all you are to him is money."

"Oh yeah then why are you here checking up on him?" She knew exactly what Ima was trying to do. She wanted to see her squirm. Tara knew that she was thinking "this doctor bitch thought she was so much better than her," but Tara knew it wasn't true. She just really hated how stupid this girl was to go toe to toe with her.

"I am not checking on him. Just saying hello before I head home to our son." The reaction was worth every second. Seeing her eyes bug slightly at the comment of having a son together. "Enjoy your evening if you see Jax tell him I will see him at home."

Stepping back, Tara gave her a light smirk watching for an extra moment to see her porn friends try and console their queen. Looking around she realized that it would not be the best idea to maybe hide for a few moments before going to her car. With the adrenaline going through her something might just go wrong. The bathroom although probably not the cleanest; it was private.

"What are my chances of not having to sleep on the couch tonight?" Jax asked as he opened the door and saw her leaning against the counter.

"Pretty good." Tara replied as she turned around sliding her bum on the counter covering her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He never thought Tara would be apologizing when he saw the little confrontation out by the entrance.

"I didn't start anything but I kept imagining myself slamming her face into the wall." She groaned after confession as she felt Jax's hands touch her thighs with his hands.

"I am not mad about anything besides I am shocked you don't remember how much I love watching you get in fights when we were in high school." That comment brought a smile to her face as she finally looked him in the eyes and saw the mischievous glint staring back at her.

"I remember but I figured that now I am a doctor and it wouldn't be very befitting going around ramming porn stars' faces into wall. Besides LuAnn would kill me since she is their money maker." Tara confessed as she saw the glance LuAnn gave her during the beginning of their confrontation.

"Don't you mean our money maker because if this thing goes well there will be a lot more cash coming into these pockets." He was using all of his charm to try and ease any resistance she had for this business adventure. With Clay on his back he needed Tara more than ever. "And that means I can spoil you."

She was quick to grab the collar of his cut and pull him close to her while whispering, "There is only one thing I want you to spoil me with?"

"Oh and what might that be?" Another smirk graced his face as he locked blue with green before watching the green ones look down at the buckle of his belt.

"I think we both know what it is." She whispered again but her lips were only inches from his.

Neither expected the power that came when their lips connected but that didn't deter either as they battled for dominance. She ripped open his shirt hoping for anymore contact with his body as he grabbed her face doing everything in his power to keep her where he wanted her. Nothing was going to stop them in this moment.

Tara never imagined that Jax and she would end up having sex in the middle of the bathroom nor did she expect for that porn bitch to open the door. Just as the door opened and the two of them connected eyes Jax hit a certain spot inside her that brought a loud moan out of her. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. It may have been the angle or the fact that she had clearly marked her territory that brought her to an intense orgasm shortly after she had closed the door. Jax of course followed quickly behind loving how carefree they had just been.

"Who came in?" He asked as he continued to kiss little areas of her neck as she sat on the counter trying to catch her breath.

"What?" She heaved out as could barely hear his comment because her heart beat was ringing in her ears.

"I heard someone open the door. Who was it?" Jax asked again as he felt the strength in his legs return.

"One of the girls but she was quick to leave." It didn't take a genius to know who walked in. Tara's grin was a dead giveaway as she started to pull her tank top back up to its original position.

"I should probably get you home." The guys would be disappointed at his early departure but if Tara wanted to show that he was hers then he was glad to be a victim. "Make it a little more private this time."

"Yeah but why didn't you look when you heard the door open?" She was curious how he hadn't even glanced back.

"I was a little distracted." He replied as he slowly started to pull up his pants even though all he wanted was to throw her on the ground and go for a second round.

"I guess I am that good huh?" Her voice was playful as she pulled up her own pants and then started to button her shirt but made sure to leave enough where Jax could see the mark he had made on her neck.

"You are more than good babe." A little wink was all she need before she rolled her eyes and headed out of the bathroom pulling her with him.

"I'll see you at the house right?" She asked as he opened the door to the Cutlass.

"I will be right behind you." Tara smiled as he gave her a short lived kiss walking over to his bike.

Relieving Gemma was easy as she seemed to want to alone at the moment. Tara had been home first so Jax was just pulling in as his mom was pulling out. There was a sweet exchange between the pair before he headed inside with a smile on his face. That smile didn't leave his face the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy and Jax both were starting to hate their stepfather. He was so infused with the club and getting this run done that he didn't even want to go after his own sergeant at arms. Tig was completely helpless and Clay figured that the bounty hunter would shack up at a hotel for the night. All of them knew that Once Piney was there all he'll broke loose as the group of them crashed through the hotel wall and grabbed Tig.

"Get him to St. Thomas." Clay said as he closed the door.

Tara on the other hand was enjoying being involved in the hospital. No matter how much she loved Abel the hospital was a place of peace. Her worries always seemed to wash away as the constant stream of new patients gave her mind a break. That was until she had gotten a page about a certain club member being in the hospital.

"Why do you always page me when it involved SAMCRO?" She asked the nurse as she walked up to the table.

"All the other doctors are too afraid of them so they usually just page you immediately." Tara rolled her eyes at the nurse's reply.

"Alright well thanks." She replied as she walked into the room where Piney was sitting with Tig sipping on a bottle of tequila.

"Man, you a sight for sore eyes." He states before glaring at Tig who was lying on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked she opened up the gauze showing her the injury that looked infected and filled with dirt.

"Bobby's shitty old piece of shit bike broke in front of me and made me run off the road." Tara hid her smile as she started to work on the wound.

"How was the run?" Both of them looked at one another before muttering a fine.

Once she was done they all headed out as Tara's phone started ringing. Jax's name popped up on her screen as she handed off the file and went into the locker room to change.

"Hey babe." She answered as she took a seat on the bench.

"Hey how was your day?" He asked finding a quiet place to talk.

"Good I heard that you had a rough run." She said as she started to undo her shoes wanting to change back into her regular clothes.

"From who?" He asked without an answer to her original answer.

"I stitched Tig up." She replied as the line went dead for a moment.

"Why did you do that? Don't you deal with babies?" Anger was present in his voice.

"Apparently all the doctors in this place are big babies and don't like dealing with the Sons." She explained as she finally had real clothes on and was heading out for the night.

"You should not have to do that." He mentioned. "Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah your mom is there right now so I am going to go relieve her." Neeta had to leave early so Gemma was happy to play baby sitter for the night.

"Alright tell her to stay if it gets late." After the accident he noticed that his mom was jumpy and he didn't want her out on the road late at night.

"I will and I will see you tomorrow right?" She asked as she reached the Cutlass.

"Yes." He answered as he saw Clay head off on his own.

"Good I love you." She said feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't be in her bed tonight.

"I love you too." That brought a smile to both of their faces before they ended the call.

Knowing that Tara was in the same room as Tig brought something inside him out. That man could have killed her and then she has to be the one to patch him up.

"Tig is all patched up." Jax commented as he took a seat on his bike next to Clay.

"Did Piney call?" He asked wondering why his VP felt the need to tell him this.

"Nope apparently St. Thomas let Tara do this patch job." He snarled as Clay seemed to get the idea. "It's a funny story actually. I mean he kills Donna and in the process almost kills Tara. You remember the mother of my child, and then she has to be the one to stitch his wounds closed. I bet Opie would love to hear how ironic that is."

"You don't want to mess with me." Clay warned as Tommy came around the corner hearing the last part of the exchange. "If you mention this one more time I will kill you myself."

"Let's just hope you hit the right person this time." Tommy commented as he went over to sit next to Jax.

Clay said nothing as he walked away from the pair. He understood that as brother's they would stay together but there was still a bit of hurt knowing that those boys, whom he helped raised, would turn so easily on him. It wasn't as if he was unaware how horrible the thing he had done was. Tommy and Jax just watched as he left their general vicinity giving them so privacy to discuss the mess.

"How is Tara? Have you told her about it yet?" He turned towards Jax waiting for an answer.

"She is fine and I am not going to tell her. That would kill her. She loves Opie and knowing why Tig did it would just make it worst.

"Understandable." And that was it for the conversation. They just sat there drinking Jack Daniels as they tried to figure out a way to piece everything together.

Once Jax was home again that meant that Tara was finally able to relax. Abel and she were happy to be with him but a lot of shit had been happening in the clubhouse that was keeping Jax's mind busy when they were together His mind was reeling with all of the tension that seemed to be there. Tommy and he were trying to calm everyone down but Clay was there right behind them about

All of them were fighting and wanting to go cowboy to deal with the white power shit but Jax knew they were too smart to fall for typical SAMCRO shit. They needed to be smart for once in their lives and actually

He wanted to try and get all of the shit that had been put in the garage during the remodel after the incident with Robert. There he was able to find the manuscript his father had written hidden in the worst kind of box. Old underwear and smelly socks seemed to be the best kind of cover for his words.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Tara asked as she looked at all of the boxes in the truck and laundry room.

"Unloading a bunch of my shit." She looked down at all of the boxes and saw the cute eyes looking back at her. The ones that he would give when he was trying to either get her to do something mischievous with or if he wanted to get out of something.

"Do you need help?" Truthfully she was still tired from her shift but figured it would help move the process along.

"I would love that. Would you mind putting these in the laundry?" He had filled a basket full of the old clothes and headed back out to the garage.

"How do you have so much shit?" She asked as she dropped it in the kitchen knowing she would be the one putting it away later.

"Because when you moved in you threw your shit everywhere and all of my things were thrown in the garage." Jax answered as he went back out the garage as Gemma came through the front door.

It should have been a sign by the way she was acting that something was on her mind. Tara knew the rape was going to affect in horrible ways. She had worked a few emergency rooms to see that rape doesn't just cripple the body but the mind too.

Getting her nose broken was not something that she wanted but she understood why it happened. She should have never approached her in that manner. Jax came a few hours later worried that his mom hit the shit out of his wife. He needed to make sure that they were still okay but his worries were diminished when she told him it was an accident.

"You know you look kind of cute with it." He commented later on when she came to visit him at the clubhouse with Abel. Earlier he asked to see the baby knowing that the vote whatever way it swung would end in a tense atmosphere.

"Thanks for that." She smiled as she took a seat next to him on the picnic table.

"It's true besides it makes me remember the time I had to tend to you when you beat that crow eater's ass." Jax smiled as he tickled Abel's stomach to hear his laugh. There was something about that laugh that made him smile every time.

"Tig was so proud of me that day." She mentioned but turned and saw Jax's face turn sour for a moment.

Just then there was a loud explosion that filled the air. Abel immediately started crying and paused for a moment. It was more in shock and the instinct to keep her baby as far away from the fire as possible. Then she saw the blood and knew that she needed to go over so she handed him off the Gemma and got to work.

"Is that 911?" Tara asked as she felt that he was still breathing on his but the blood was pooling rapidly.

"Yeah." Jax replied as he continued to tell the dispatcher the information.

"Give it." She demanded as she grabbed the cell and put it to her ear. Jax was amazed as he listened to her jabber in a completely different language. She was in her element and he just prayed that Chibs was lucky enough to survive this blast.

**It's short but I wanted to keep these next few chapters separate. Enjoy and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know the past chapter wasn't my best and neither is this one but this is kind of setting up everything so I can write the next few chapters which are the ones I have been looking forward to. Enjoy!**

All together both Jax and Tara were slowly starting to lose their mind. Zobelle deserved this retaliation and both Tommy and Jax were trying to figure out how to do this under the radar. Tommy was the voice of reason. He was able to talk Jax out of going with Hale. If the cops got involved nothing would be safe. Zobelle had a plan and if they did what they were planning the cops could not be involved.

Tara on the other hand was scared. Her life could be in danger, Gemma was falling apart, and the whole club was on the war path. This was not good and she knew that somehow one thing was going to throw everyone off. The League was on the offense and the club could never get a head start.

Gemma however could kill Unser at any moment. He had told Hale about the rape and left her blindsided as the old paper boy tried to get information out of them. But he got nothing. She would not let them know. He could tell one of the boys.

"Can I admit something to you?" Tara asked as she went home with Gemma after she made sure everything with Chibs was okay the morning after the accident.

"Sure sweetheart." Gemma replied as she pulled up to the house.

"I am scared." That was all she said. Admitting something like that in the SAMCRO family was taboo. Old Ladies were supposed to trust their men to get everything done. You were not supposed to second guess their strength. Belief in them was something that kept them going.

"I am too, baby." The Queen stated as she slowly smoothed over the top of her hair.

"What do I do?" Tara asked as she grabbed a bag to take into the house.

"You know what makes me feel better?" She asked as she started rummaging through old boxes looking for her treasures.

"What?" Looking down at the stash of guns that Gemma had revealed she suddenly had the urge to smile. Only she would be able to do that.

"Shooting." Gemma replied as she took a few guns and put them in her purse.

"Pick whichever you want." She gestured towards the two hat boxes waiting for Tara to choose her own gun.

"I'll go with the 38." Tara said as she reached in and pulled out the small handgun.

"Why don't you keep that with you?" She offered as she went towards the car knowing their exact destination.

By the end of that night Jax came home with a story to tell. He explained how they had almost gotten caught by the sheriff but was lucky enough to get away unscathed. They had been smart enough to wear masked (Tommy's plan) and made sure the security cameras were cut off with no guns to be found on their person. When the Sheriff tried to arrest them they were taken to holding but in the end were released only hours upon their arrival. Jax made sure to take out the whole women and children being there when they raided the place but they all bolted as soon as they were aware of that. No innocent should be caught in their war.

The next few days were filled with enough stress that no one could describe. All of them were trying to figure out how to keep Chibs out of leaving St. Thomas and getting even with Zobelle. Cameron and Edmond had stopped the gun supply with the excuse that the Feds were in town looking into SAMCRO. With all of this going on her mind should be focused on those issues but there was something that Tara needed to say. She made a short stop as she pulled up in front of Caracara.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" LuAnn asked as she was the only one in the building and surprised to see her here. It wasn't a secret that Tara wasn't too fond of her husband being involved with porn.

"Nothing really just wanted to talk to you." Tara replied as she sat down in the seat across from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she realized by the expression on her face that something was eating away at her.

"I know this is going to sound terrible but could you get someone else to take care of Ima's problems?" Tara asked knowing that Jax would never do anything but she didn't like her one bit.

"Why is that?"

"Because she has gotten under my skin and I hate it. She is a huge bitch who thinks that everyone wants her and I can't help but want to punch her in the face every minute I see her but I know that she makes us a lot of money." She was rambling but LuAnn saw the fear in her voice. It wasn't so much that she didn't trust Jax but she feared that Ima would jump at the chance to get with him if he was ever to have a weak moment.

"I will talk to her. Don't worry about a thing I promise to make sure that she does not go near Jax. Besides I found some new talent that I think will be bringing in a lot more money than she ever did." She offered Tara a smile just hoping to ease her mind.

"Do you want to ride with me to the dinner at Gemma's?" Truthfully this late at night Tara did not want to be alone.

"Sure let's go." LuAnn answered as she started to lock up.

A large bang broke both women out of their own heads. Two burly looking guys walked in looking pissed and holding baseball bats. "We are not going anywhere. Georgie sent us to make sure that you finally put this fucking piece of shit to sleep."

Instinct kicked in and Tara reached into her purse that still had the thirty eight revolver Gemma gave her and pointed it directly at them. "Come one step closer and I will shoot you."

"Oh yeah?" One of the assholes asked as he took a step closer. Tara didn't hesitate as she clicked the safety back and took a shot hitting the guy in the shoulder.

"Fucking bitch!" The guy yelled as he held his profusely bleeding shoulder as his friend looked shocked at her.

"Get the fuck out or I will shoot you too." Tara demanded as she put her finger on the trigger ready to shoot that asshole's head off.

"Watch your back bitch." One bleeding warned as he walked out of the building knowing that if they were to call the police there would be nothing done. Hell they might even get put away for attempted assault.

"We better get to the house now." Tara demanded as she lowered the gun and kept the gun out just in case.

LuAnn nodded thankful that Tara had been or else she might have ended up dead. This thing would only get worst and she realized that she should probably stop production. Everything with this guy would only put all of them into more danger. What they didn't know was that when the men reported back to Georgie that the little prick fled to Thailand out of fear.

Screaming was all the two women could hear as they walked through the door. Jax and Clay were in a pissing match as everyone seemed to be stuck in a silence around them. Even Gemma was silent as she listened to the two argue. Tara knew that this was club business and not to get involved.

Their presence however didn't go unnoticed. All eyes snapped to them as the door closed behind them. "Where the hell have you two been?" Gemma asked as she saw the fearful expression the two of them had.

"Two guys came by the studio while we were talking. They had baseball bats." LuAnn started and all the eyes changed into worry as they looked the women up and down.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked as he approached Tara making sure there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah I kind of shot one of them." Tara felt her face flinch remembering the sound of the hit and the feel of vibrations that still tingled in her palm.

"Where did you hit them?" Tig called from the other side of the table.

"Shoulder." She answered as she saw the look on Jax's face. There was a bit of pride in his smirk but his eyes were questioning why she was even there in the first place.

"Where did you get the gun?" He knew that she never really carried because Charming was a safe place. Besides most people knew that if anything happened to Tara that every person in the club would be out for blood.

"I gave it to her." Gemma spoke first while walking over to give her arms a small squeeze.

"Where is the baby?" She asked looking around and not seeing him anywhere in sight.

"Jax's old room. He is sleeping." Neeta replied as she continued to place dishes on the table.

"How about we all sit down and eat some food." Gemma asked as her expression left no one to question this comment. All of them knew that with Gemma you did as you were told.

Jax made sure to separate himself from Clay by sitting at the other end of the table with Tara. He wanted to ask questions but it wasn't the time. Opie and Lyla sat across from them and Tara didn't know how to feel. She was friends with Ima. She did porn but then again she saw how she looked at him. There was something there and she didn't want to be involved. If he wanted to get involved with her then that was all she needed to know.

"Hey Lyla if you didn't mind I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime?" Tara asked and that seemed to make everyone's eyes go wide.

"Sure that would be fun." Lyla answered surprised by the question but there was something about getting the approval from someone so respected in the club like Tara that made her feel relieve. That Donna's ghost wasn't affecting everyone like it was affecting Opie.

"Perfect." And that night there was a tension between the two parties. The ones who had been shot at and the other who were off dealing with the legal side of the business did not like each other. However for once there was no drama in the female side of the group.

By the next day Clay had brought everyone in talking about Caracara. After last night he wanted to shut down production with the whole thing. There was no use keeping on with this. Too much had happened and LuAnn was in danger. Guns were what they needed to gain the money. Clay and Jax fought constantly. Jax felt like going cowboy so when the chance to go and talk with the judge who was stopping their gun business.

Lyla and Tara had actually gotten on well. Both women realized that they had grown up with the same type of shit. Both had shitty step fathers who constantly beat the shit out of them. The only difference was that Tara had the club while Lyla was on her own. Lyla also had good advice about raising a kid. Suddenly it felt nice to have a friend her age. It was nice to be with someone who was in the same boat as her. Someone who didn't know if the man she had fallen for would end up in prison or dead whenever he left. It made talking about those fears easier.

One problem was that Chibs wasn't covered. He didn't have insurance and that meant that there was no place at St. Thomas for him. Fiona had also stopped by and she was finally able to put a face to the name. It felt strange to know that this woman had been forced from the man she loved so that Jimmy had the power. There was something so messed up about that.

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do." Margaret stated as she tried to reason with the young doctor.

"I will pay his bills. Put him on my plan and I will make sure that the hospital gets everything." She stated as she tried to explain that if Chibs went to another hospital that he would be dead.

"Alright but he is your responsibility now." Margaret stated as she started to fill out the paperwork making sure that he would not be moved. Another hurdle had just been cleared for the club and all of them were appreciative for what she had done. She had saved the day and it was back to focusing on getting the League. All of them were getting priorities in check. They needed to make sure that Zobelle was gone before he could destroy Charming.

Jax actually felt that for a moment there was a kind of understanding between him and Opie. Opie had been backing Clay since he had gotten back almost a month before. Even told he needed to fall in line or else he would be dead. That night though he saw how the loss of Donna affected him. Saw how disguised he was at the judge.

Because when the sun had risen that all realized how fucked up their life was. A man so strung out on his wife that he would give up his kid rather than her love letters. Jax found that once he was in Tara's arms it felt right. It felt correct. That was until he found out that Caracara had been burnt down. Clay had done this. It was the only way to rid this MC of porn, so Jax turned to the group and stated, "That's it I am going Nomad."

**Cliff hanger. I know this is pretty shitty but I felt like I changed what needed to be changed and kept most of the important things that kept the story in line. I know I changed a bunch but I hope you like the idea. It was more because of if I continue this past where I think I will. I love writing this but you never know. Review and enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is the end of Season 2! So exciting and I cannot wait to get into season three because i look for to making it my own.**

Jax didn't know how to tell Tara. She would be so pissed that he said this but there was no way he could look at Clay anymore. Chibs was getting out today and that was all he needed to know. All he needed was the votes. He had gotten everyone behind him but Bobby, Tommy, and Juice. None of them really wanted to see him go. Nomad meant danger and he being the Prince of the Sons meant he had a target the size of Texas on his back.

Tara was in the house after making sure that Chibs got out of the hospital alright. Margaret had given her a nod of understanding because she knew that what Tara did was because he was family. Not just to her but he was important in her husband's life. In the end Margaret knew that love when real meant you would do anything to save someone. The love she thought she had been was not the real thing. She could see it in his eyes too. When he grabbed her face and gave her that kiss it was pure adoration. He loved her because she was her. That love was impossible to break and there was no chance she was getting between that.

Neeta had gone out to get groceries. Tara had wanted to spend some time with Abel because her maternity leave was up in a few weeks and that meant her endless amount of time with him would disappear. He was such a good baby that she was happy to see that he had gone down for a nap with ease. Jax and Stahl were talking and she couldn't believe what she had heard. Nomad was something that she could not deal with. Being without him with only Gemma to help was not what she wanted.

"I was going to tell you." Jax stated as he walked into the room while she was staring at her son. The two people that looked so much like each other. How was she supposed to look at him every day knowing that his father could be dead on the side of the road?"

"Did you even think about us?" Tara asked as her anger flared. She couldn't believe that he would try to do this. Leave her when the club was most vulnerable.

"What? Of course I did but I can't do anything with Clay around. If I stay I will do something I regret." He admitted as he softly touched Abel's stomach.

"You didn't even ask me." She was pissed because as a married couple it was always them against the world. Sometimes she felt invincible because he would back her. There would never be a surprise between them. Gemma's rape was the only one she had ever kept from him but it was not hers to tell.

"It's not your decision." Jax spit back tired of hearing people try to get him to understand. He needed this distance. So he started out towards the door knowing that nothing good would come of this.

"If you go Nomad I will move down with my dad." Tara stated firmly as she walked out of the room and followed him into the kitchen.

"No you are going to stay in Charming." Jax turned to face her with a face he thought said he would not change his words or his demands. Charming would take care of her.

"No if you go Nomad I will leave and move in with my dad. I don't want to be the wife left all alone when she gets a call where the body is. I need you here or I will leave." She was calm, even rational as she looked into those blue eyes as they turned angry before heading out the door. Leaving her to stare out the window picturing this happening but knowing he wouldn't come back.

Once Neeta was back she headed towards Teller Morrow. Gemma was the only person who could change this. She needed her to understand that this secret was only hurting everyone around them. They needed to know what happened to her.

"Hey baby." Gemma comment as she looked up to see how upset Tara was. "What's wrong?"

"Jax is going Nomad. Said that all of this shit was Clay was too much to deal with and that he needs to put a few more miles on his bike." Tara replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs looking at Gemma with animosity in her eyes.

"Ah shit, are you serious?" Her anger filled her words as she stood up realizing how fucked up everything was in her family.

"Yeah that ATF bitch was at the house and dropped the bomb." Tara explained as she tried to figure out the best way to explain what she needed.

"What was ATF doing there?" Gemma asked realizing that if Stahl was in town that something bad was going to happen.

"She wanted Jax to rat on the club." She answered but knew that she didn't need to explain what Jax had done. He would never rat. If she couldn't get Opie to say anything then Jax was tight lipped.

"What the hell!" Gemma yelled out of pure frustration. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that if he goes Nomad that I will go down and stay with my dad. There is no way I am going to be waiting at home alone for that phone call. I don't think my heart could take it." The picture of Jax lying on the side road dead kept appearing.

"Bet that went well." Her sarcasm was not missed as she knew how stubborn her son could be. Jax would not change his mind and she knew that there was no way in hell that he would change his mind.

"You need to tell him Gemma." Tara spoke after they both went silent.

"I can't." Gemma's pride was based on her ability to be strong when others can't. She never liked to admit that she was afraid to say anything to anyone. If everyone knows then it becomes real.

"Well either you do or I am gone." Tara demanded as she nodded at her before heading to the car to go back home to watch her son.

Abel was playing in his play pen as Tara was keeping her mind busy with the dishes in the sink her senses were on high alert. She felt as if she was more of a guard dog than a mom. There was anxiety and nerves as she realized that once Jax came home everything would change. Either Jax would be staying or she would be leaving. She just prayed to whoever was listening that somehow Gemma would convince him. She needed to see those Redwood Original patches on his kutte or else she would have to call her dad.

Her mind suddenly jolted as she heard something. She knew that the sound was footsteps and they were coming closer to her. Not wanting to relax she tried to stay calm as she continued to wash the dish but never put it down. Once the person seemed to stop directly behind her she took a quick before whipping the plate into the side of their face. It was shocking to him but he recovered quickly and was able to slam her against the wall gripping her neck tightly.

"Hello there Princess." His voice shook her as he looked directly in her eyes. It was Weston. "We need to have a little talk. You can blame your mother-in-law for this meeting. If she would have done what she was supposed to then we wouldn't have needed to go this far. Now I am going to give you a message that you need to tell the Prince and I know you will after this."

She struggled to loosen his grip but to no avail she was still in the hold. What he didn't realize that she was still had a piece of the plate in her hand. So with her medical knowledge she rammed it into a spot that would bring immense pain.

He cried in pain as his hand release her throat and she bolted as far away as she could. She grabbed the gun from her purse and pointed it directly at him with a sole purpose of pulling the trigger but there was the sound of the door opening. She looked away for a moment but I was enough to give Weston enough time to get away. Gemma stepped through the door along with Neeta. Both of them saw the look on her face and realized what had happened as Tara cough uncontrollably trying to regain oxygen in her lungs.

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked as she looked at the broken plate on the floor.

"Weston." Tara croaked out not fully recovered.

"Oh baby he didn't..." Her questioned trailed off as she looked around seeing if there was any chance he could have hurt her the same way she had been.

"No I hit him over the head with the plate and stabbed him with a broken piece." Tara replied as she watched Neeta go down to the nursery making sure Abel was undisturbed.

"Alright well come along." Gemma demanded as she picked up the pieces of glass looking at the hand print forming on her neck. "We are going to my house."

"Why?" She knew that Jax was probably already a Nomad and wanted him to see the disappointment in her eyes as he walked through the door.

"I am telling them and they need to see what happened to you." Gemma told her as she grabbed her bag and pushed her towards the door as she had Tara tell her what had happened before she entered the house.

Jax, Tommy, and Clay were all there when she walked into the door. The bruise on her neck was not helping the tension as Jax came up with questioning eyes but before she could say anything Gemma jumped in. "Sit I need to talk to you all."

Tara states heading towards the kitchen to make tea to calm her nerves. She was scared for how the boys would react to this. Not one of them had a rational mind when angry. "Sit sweetheart you know what it's about."

She did as she was told and wouldn't even look at Jax. His eyes were confused as Gemma started her story. Explaining the real truth to everyone while also trying to control her own feelings inside. By the end Jax was pissed but in some control when Gemma dropped the bomb. "Since I didn't say anything to you they decided to go after Tara. Weston tried barely an hour ago."

The anger and frustration was too much for Jax as he slammed his hands against the table. Tommy was silent as he looked between the members of his family. Clay was crushed. Gemma and Tara were both finding strength in their eye contact. Then Jax got up and did the only thing he could to comfort his mother. He grabbed her hands and gave them a kiss before grabbing Tara in his arms ready to comfort her once they were home.

She rode on the back of his bike towards the house and everything was silent. There was an eerie calm to his demeanor. He was not angry at her but there was some type of underlying turmoil going on within him so she said what she had wanted to say since it all happened, "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you."

"You did what you had to do." Inside she knew that killing the two men responsible for this was the only way for these men to find peace. She just prayed that no one got caught in the cross fire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty so this is a little short since I only changed a few things at the end. Enjoy and review because I want to know what you guys want to happen in Season 3. How would you want to follow because you guys have some great ideas that have helped me keep this story fresh. Thanks for all the support and love. Enjoy the chapter and Review!**

Gemma was wreck after she had told Clay and Tara didn't know what to do. Watching her say those things about how Clay would find another brought a fear to Tara. She has always been confident that he would never cheat but as of late her guy was saying something would happen. He reassured her but there was something deep down that had an ominous feel to it. Nothing calmed this feeling even when he whispered, "I love you."

Being locked down in the clubhouse with this many people was making her feel claustrophobic. Most of these people she knew well but she didn't care. She wanted to go down to the dorm room and just lie until he came home but that wasn't an option. He would leave for the night. A whole night she would have to wait before news would come. If his bike would come back with him on it or towed behind the truck.

Seeing Abel helped her a miniscule amount but it was still something. Knowing that if Jax was gone there would be a piece of him with her. A little mini me that would forever be a reminder of the man who she had love since she was sixteen. His heartbeat drummed under her palm as she watched his mouth slightly open and close in a strange rhythmic motion.

Turning her attention away from her son Tara went back over to where a box sat in her purse. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this but there was a chance. Jax seemed to have an ability to talk her into anything. She could never ward off those blue eyes as they looked at her with such want and passion. As she walked into the bathroom she looked in the mirror and realized how long this night would be.

"Hey baby how are you holding up?" Gemma who had been dealing with some upset Old Ladies came in the door distracting her.

"I am okay." She admitted as she left the box in the bathroom and went back out to sit next to Gemma on the bed.

"Good because he is going to need you." Tara exhaled and knew that she was right. Her emotions could not get involved.

"I feel like none of this happened when I was growing. People didn't touch families." Sure Mark had gone to jail a few times but he was there for her. No one had ever tried to go after her mother or herself.

"These people who came here are not part of this life. They don't follow the code. Families are off limit and everyone in this life knows that." There was so much emotion in her voice that Tara felt her emotions rear their ugly heads.

"I don't know what I would do if he didn't come home." She whispered as she turned to look at Abel.

"Jax has more to come home to than any other member. He will come home." Gemma replied before standing up and leaving her to her thoughts. That night she didn't get any type of sleep.

The next morning she was ecstatic to hear Jax's voice when he called her telling her to come to the police station to make sure that no one was injured. Arriving there with Gemma she realized what had gone on last night. Jax had a few bruises along with the others but none of them had anything too serious. She didn't want to leave his arms as soon as he pulled her in.

He told her about how they had Weston but Hale had them tailed and were unable to finish the job. Zoebelle had been able to get his way out of it by getting arrested along with his daughter. All around they were able to escape the wrath of SAMCRO but Clay was calling in favors from everyone around. He would be lucky to get away from their iron grasp.

Time passed before Unser came out to tell them the truth. There was no way that any of them would be touching Zoebelle or Weston. Jax narrowed his eyes as he saw the group leave the station house. He knew that he would have Weston's death on his hands soon enough. To be honest killing in cold blood was always something he hated but recently he knew that some men deserved to die. Their eyes and souls held no compassion or understanding how the world actually worked. He may be a bad man to some but in truth he would never do something so horrible to a woman that they did and tried to do to his family. Gemma and Tara were his problem. What ever happened with them meant that he would be involved. His wife was untouchable to anyone. His son would never know this life as soon as Jax took Clay's spot. His mother had been through too much pain to ever see it again.

Men like Kohn, Weston, and Zoebelle deserved death. The one thing that scared him was how this blood would splash back. Obviously Weston's death would never hang heavily on his conscience but there was still a voice in the back of his mind telling him to think. Think the way his father would want him. How would JT actually go through this? Would he really kill the man responsible for his wife's rape?

Gemma on the other hand was faced with the question she has had since she saw the girl on the street weeks ago. She had helped the men in her life rape another woman. Now Gemma was one to understand loyalty but to attack a woman like that just to hand them off to her men was wrong. It showed how brainwashed she truly was.

When she saw her looking at her appearance in the mirror she couldn't believe it. This young girl was probably going to go see a boy she had feelings for. That was one thing she could read about her. With flowers in her hand she walked into her father's company car and started to drive off. Gemma didn't hesitate. She got in the car and headed after her. Her explaination was that she needed to do this for her family. She needed to do this for herself.

"Please don't do this Gemma." Tara was begging her to not actually kill the girl. No more blood needed to be shed. That girl would receive payment for her involvement in the rape.

"Take your boy and make sure he is protected. Don't let him out of your sight." She demanded before giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting out of the car.

Sack stayed back waiting to hear what he needed to do while Tara headed home to get more bottles for Abel. Gemma took out her gun and headed towards the house. She gripped the door but stopped. Abel's face flashed across her eyelids as she realized that if she did this then she would most likely end up in jail. A place where she would have to watch him grow from the other side of glass. Jax and Clay needed her, so she ran. She ran back to her house because she knew that Half Sack would have stayed with Tara.

Too bad that neither knew that Stahl had officially called it in that someone , she suspected SAMCRO but was unsure, to kill Edmond and in the process kill Zoebelle's daughter. Cameron Hayes had been listening in on the scanners and when he saw Half Sack drive away on his bike then there was no stopping him. He followed the bike to where Tara's house. He waited where he knew that he would be waiting and then entered the house.

Tara didn't know what to do. She had been standing in front of Abel's carrier when Cameron came in with the gun raised. He didn't say too much at the beginning. Her cell phone had been in her hand so she quickly pushed the speed dial and left it on the counter so Jax would hopefully know who did this.

Half Sack wanted to pull his gun but that would only end up with a bullet in him. "Now I know you killed my boy." was all he said before he pulled the trigger and killed Half Sack.

"Please don't do this." Tara pleaded as he started to come towards her with the barrel of the gun aimed directly at her head.

"A son for a son." Was all he stated as he looked down at the baby then shutting the phone ending the line. "But taking an Old Lady too might not be so bad either."

Jax had heard everything. He was gone before anyone knew what to do. All he needed to do was find Tara. All of them knew that Cameron would be going to the docks where he left his boat. The rest of SAMCRO followed behind as they picked up time on the freeway.

Tara however felt the gun in her back as Cameron pushed her out of the car with Abel in her arms. "Walk."

About halfway down the dock she heard the roar of the engines. Hope flared in her chest that Jax would save them. They would save her but then the boat came in sight. She realized that this was the end. Cameron would never let her go. She would be dead before the sun set. The Sons were close but Jax had to watch as the boat pulled away from the dock. He had been too late.

Tara looked at Cameron as he pulled the boat out of the marina and headed down towards the Bay. He looked back at her as he slammed her face against the side of the boat without a second thought. She could feel the blood pooling around her head as the last noise she heard was Abel crying. Her heart broke as the blackness took over.

Yay! Season 3!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure that this was perfect. This has been what I have been looking forward to since I started writing this. Enjoy and review!**

Opie could barely look at his best friend. Everything had gone to shit and it was all because of Stahl. The past few days he had wished that he had killed her while he had the chance. By lying about SAMCROs involvement with Edmond Hayes murder she had gotten Tara and Abel kidnapped. Had gotten an innocent man shot for doing nothing. All of this had led to the whole club inside Jax's house.

"Oh shit." He sighed as he saw Jax passed out on the floor drunk and a still lite cigarette in his hand. "Get up."

Jax only responded with a groan as he tried to sit up but was too intoxicated to achieve that goal. Chibs and Opie helped him sit up but it was obvious that they needed to wake his ass up.

"Someone thinks that he has some information on Cameron. Laroy has them and we are going to meet with them." Opie explained as he pulled him into his arms and carried him to the shower.

Together the club couldn't believe how horrible the past few days had been. All of the Sons and their allies were out looking for them. Jax on the other hand knew that nothing good could happen. For all they know Cameron had killed her and the baby off the boat and they were floating somewhere in the San Francisco Bay.

The forger was a complete nerd who seemed as if he could barely hurt a fly let alone a baby. Jax asked, "Did you do a passport for a baby or a female around thirty?"

"I didn't." The forger replied before everyone realized that this was going nowhere. The only good information was the name that he was using. Hopefully that went somewhere but also they were able to find out that there was a marina close by.

By the time the group got to the boat Jax could barely go near the boat in fear of what they would find. He couldn't be there to discover the bodies. It would be too much. Luckily for him Chibs and Bobby took the lead and searched the boat. Opie however went aboard but was stopped at the large stain of wiped up blood on the floor. Bobby and he exchanged looks that said, "Don't tell him" but they were unable to save him from any more devastation when Jax found Abel's beanie. The same one that he had worn since birth and never had worn something different.

Clay knew that he needed to take it away and give him hope. This man was broken and didn't need any more thoughts threatening his mind. By the time they caught up to the thugs who were waiting with weapons he realized that this could be something to tell them if there was any hope. "The man kidnapped my wife and eight month old son."

"I am sorry he was alone when we made the exchange." Jax's face dropped as he realized that there was no hope. His entire family was gone. Everything he loved had disappeared for what? The club and his mother's own sake. That was eating him on the inside. In the end they needed a fucking miracle for his luck to change.

Gemma knew that this was all her fault. Half Sacks' death was on her. Sitting in her office she could only imagine where Tara and Abel were. She felt a little better knowing that Tara was with the baby. It made it better knowing that at least he wasn't alone and afraid. She knew that this was on her but she was going to have everyone looking into where the hell that Irish prick had taken them. LuAnn had her private investigator out looking for him throughout the entire country and everyone was on high alert. If Tara's face was seen they would know as soon as possible.

That night she saw how much Jax was hurting. He nearly beat the drive by shooter to death in front of every cop in town. That was not her son. He was smart and he was intelligent. If they didn't get Tara or Abel who knew what would happen. She just couldn't imagine losing her grandson and son at the same because that would happen.

A night in jail seemed to bring a new kind of Jackson Teller. Suddenly he was done moping and knew what he needed to do. Clay was correct. It was either revenge for the death of his family or the strength to find them. That was what he needed to focus on. After what he did to the Calaveras member the night before he knew what he needed to do. The news came.

"Taken at an AMTRAK station outside of Rockland." Juice stated as he showed them a picture of Cameron Hayes. In the shot was Abel looking healthy. "He bought a ticket for him and an infant up north."

"What about Tara?" Jax asked when none of them mentioned him buying a ticket for a female.

"Nothing." Juiced replied as he broke eye contact looking away from Jax. He couldn't see his V.P.'s eyes lose the hope they had just gained.

"That doesn't mean shit. He might have had her buy her ticket separately." Tommy tried to reason with his brother. If he lost hope then that meant that Tara was as good as dead.

"Did you look at the security tapes?" Jax asked Juice hoping there might be any clue as if she was still alive.

"Yeah I went through it but there was no sign of her being there. I am sorry bro." Everyone around the table looked at Jax trying to gage his reaction. They needed to know whether they would need to pick up the pieces or if they needed to back him up when he tried to release his frustration.

"Doesn't mean shit he could have been having her block her face. That doesn't mean nothing." Bobby spoke out before any more moments of silence could pass.

"Alright well now we know that they are up north so we need to start planning." Clay interfered as he changed the subject to something more proactive. They needed money and a plan.

That was how it was for the next few days. Everyone was trying to gain as much funds as possible. Jimmy O'Phelan had assured them that if Cameron was anywhere that he would be in Canada. He had nothing else to say but wishes that they would be able to find the baby.

Gemma was working late trying to get ready to head to Canada with the boys. All of the boys were out trying to get as much information of where he would be and any other type of information that was possible. She had gotten a call telling her that her father had been put into a home since her mother had finally kicked the bucket. It wasn't much of a surprise but there was still a heartache knowing that her father would be alone in a home in Oregon but she knew that it wasn't her place anymore. She had made her choice and she had a new family.

Her phone was ringing as she heard the rumble of the motorcycles. She grabbed it as she made her way out towards the bike while pressing the accepting button. "Hello?"

"Gemma this is Maureen Ashby. Abel's in Belfast." Gemma heard the words and looked at Jax's worried expression before she felt her heart start to palpitate. With all the stress she had forgotten to take her medicine in the last few days.

"Mom what's wrong?" He asked approaching her stopping her from hitting the floor when her feet finally gave out.

"Abel." Was the only word she was able to get out before her eyes closed. Jax didn't understand but knew they needed to get an ambulance to her as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know this is a little short but I wanted to put this out. It's a little taste of everything. I hope you enjoy it and sorry about the updates classes got crazy and I had to focus on them for a little while but don't worry I will definitely finish the season.**

"Have you told Mark yet?" Bobby asked as he and the rest of the boys waited to hear about Gemma.

"Not yet. There is still nothing to say." Truthfully Jax didn't want to be the one to tell him. It was horrible to think but he didn't want to see how much he had disappointed him.

"Kevin has called a few times checking in on her but I don't think I can keep covering it up. You need to tell him." Jax nodded and headed off to the chapel in the hospital. It was the only place to find a quiet moment.

"Hello?" Mark answered as Jax cringed.

"I got some bad news." Jax cut straight to the point. "Tara and the baby have been kidnapped."

"What!" Mark yelled from the other end of the line. "Who took her?"

"Cameron Hayes took her and the baby while we were going after Zoebelle. He killed Half Sack and took them both." His voice sounded incredibly weak as he listened to the silence on the other side of the line.

"Kevin and I will be there by tonight." The line soon went flat as the other man quickly prepared to head back to Charming.

"What did Mark say?" Tommy asked as he walked through the door.

"Kevin and he are heading up here." Jax took a seat in one of the pews and took a breath.

"How are you?" Tommy asked as he sat next to his brother trying to be as comforting as he could. Tara was family. Gemma was his mother. Abel was his nephew. All of this was too much for one person to take. He was barely coping and there was no way he could imagine what Jax was feeling.

"Honestly my mind is so fucked up right now. I can't even hear myself think." His head dropped into his hand as he looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah well no one blames you for that. I am pretty sure every person out there feels the same way. Mom has never been this sick before. I think they are all a bit lost." He reasoned as he leaned back against the pew and looked at the ceiling. "We should head back out there."

Gemma in the hospital was something the boys were not use to. None of this really calculated together. She was strongest person any of them knew. Watching their Queen fall to floor like that had their minds twisted. They needed her because Jax needed her. No one else could make him strong. She had been the one to be there when he fell apart those nights alone in his house. Gemma was the person keeping the faith. Tommy had been doing pretty well but Gemma was a force of her own. There was no stopping her from convincing you what she knew was correct.

"She's awake and wants to see you three." A nurse came out of the door pointing at both Jax, Clay, and Tommy.

Both of them followed her as she made her way towards the room. There they were given the typical Gemma glare as soon as they passed over the threshold. Clay gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You both told me that Jimmy was a legitimist source." Gemma said as she looked between the two men in her life who were both idiots. "You were sure he wasn't in Ireland."

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked confused on what she was rambling about.

"I got a call from Belfast. Maureen Ashby." Gemma stated with hatred.

"McGee's old lady?" Clay butted in trying to sort what was going through his mind.

"She said that Abel's in Belfast." Everything went quiet as they realized the truth. "That's all I got before I passed out."

That's all she knew. Jax couldn't really comprehend what that meant but there was something missing. Tara had not been mentioned and Jax tried to hope that it was because of Gemma passing out in the middle of the conversation than the idea that Cameron had gotten rid of Tara before going to Ireland.

Jax tried the number again. He left a message with her daughter but knew there was nothing he could do. As of right now all he could do was do his job and gain as much information he could. That in the end had to be enough to save his family. It wasn't until later that day when the news came in. Gemma finally called Maureen Ashby. She knew it was him when she described his scar from his neonatal surgery on his stomach and also the same beanie that was in the picture so she handed the phone over to Jax.

"Was there someone else with Cameron?" Jax immediately asked not even taking a moment to get his thoughts together.

"I am sorry but he only brought the baby. Who else would he have brought?" She asked as she tried to remember Cameron saying about another.

"He took my wife as well." That's when her heart broke.

"I am sorry but all I know is that Abel is with a friend who is keeping him safe but he needs his da. That's all I know." Jax felt torn emotionally. His son was safe but his wife was still missing.

"Alright thanks." Jax hung up immediately as he started to rattle off what Maureen had said.

"I am going to make some calls see what we can get." Clay said as he left room giving Jax the privacy to fall apart with his mom. She instantly grabbed her son and let him find any type of strength from her arms.

"She wouldn't let herself go out that simple. She is out there somewhere I know it." She whispered into his hair.

"She is probably dead somewhere lying on the side of the road." That was all he said as he pulled away.

Then Unser interrupt the conversation with the saddest face Gemma had ever seen. Even when she had gotten raped there was a hint of hope in his eyes. This on the other hand was something darker.

"What is it?" Gemma asked.

"I need Jax. They need him to I.D. a body." And in that moment everything changed inside of Jax.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go! This one came so easily that I had to post it tonight. Excuse any grammatical mistakes but I wanted to get this out all of you!

Enjoy!

The morgue was cold and silent as the officer lead Jax through the corridors. It was almost ironic. The last time he was in a morgue Clay, Tig, and he were trying to stop the feds from finding out that they were Mayan bones and now he stood there with a sheet covered table waiting to see if his wife was the one lying there. Gemma had come but he refused to let her back. If this was her then he needed time with her alone.

"Are you ready Mr. Teller?" The examiner asked from the other side of the table gripping the sheet where pieces of dark brown hair peeked out from under it.

"Yeah just do it." There was no preparation for the seconds that passed between the the face was finally revealed to where Jax's mind finally processed what had happened.

"No it's not her." Relief was in his voice as he immediately turned around and walked right out the door. He didn't even stop to look at his mother.

There was something inside him changing. He could feel it. Mark had texted him that he was in Charming. He asked if he needed to go see a body but Jax told him that it wasn't her. She wasn't the one lying on that slab but there was no guarantee that she wasn't lying somewhere else. Cameron would not have left her on the side of the rode so that she could add another felony to his already growing list. The army didn't operate like that. They had no fear when it came death or killing. Unlike the Sons they didn't take chances or give mercy. Tara was in their hands and that meant she was either dead or close to being dead.

Anger boiled inside him when Jimmy told them that he had no idea where Abel or Tara was. People who were suppose to helping him find his son were lying straight to his face. His son was being used as a chess piece for others own decision to make. It was his son. He was his father. Tara wasn't with Abel and that meant he didn't have that comfort that they both receive from her. She had this ability to make every situation better. Sometimes he saw her a light. Something to look at and be in awe of. He didn't believe him about the baby. Tara on the other hand couldn't have been there. Someone would have seen Cameron with her. If he had left her alone she would have found a way out. There was no way that she would stay hidden out of fear. She would take a chance. That was one thing he was certain about but it was also crippling him.

And that made him turn to liquor. Liquor then turned him towards the one person who was the complete opposite to Tara. He let the whiskey turn him towards the one person who Tara hated. A person who was so different from her with her bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. She was nothing compared to Tara but she was a place to forget even for a few minutes. The whole time he didn't even look at her. He kept her on her stomach and never let their lips touch. He immediately got dressed after and rode his bike home. There he stood underneath the scolding hot water trying to erase every piece of skin that had touched her. It was wrong but he did it and there was nothing he could do to take it back. Tomorrow they were heading to Ireland and the truth would finally come out. He would find his kid and either get the best or the worst news of his life.

Mark, Kevin, Clay, Bobby, Happy, Juice, Tommy,Chibs, Opie, Gemma, and Jax all boarded the cargo plane that Oswald had lent them. It was the only way to get in and out of the country quickly and without much fuss. With some of the things they might have to do it was better that no one knew who they were or that there was any type of documentation. None of them needed to get picked up by Interpol or worse stuck in an Irish jail where the IRA had true connection.

Once they were there they met up with a few of the boys. McGee, O'Neil, and Chibs' nephew Donny were all there to greet them but as they reached Belfast they had a little hiccup. Almost all of them got picked up and almost deported by some cops that had been paid off. By the time they got themselves released and into the clubhouse they relized that this would not be as easy as it could be. Especially when Gemma and Maureen met face to face. The wife and the mistress met up both giving each other the once over.

Trinity her daughter was curious at the tension between her mother and this other woman but decided to forget it and focus at the American lads. All of them were fit and quite ruggid but one caught her eye. He had similar eyes to her's and also had long blond hair. All of the others went around introducing themselves and he was the last. "Hey I'm Tommy."

"Come up and we can talk in private." Maureen offered the family. All of the agreed so Mark, Kevin, Clay, Tommy, Jax, Gemma, and Maureen sat in her small apartment.

"I am sorry about your wife and daughter but Cammy didn't bring her to me. All he had was the baby and then my brother Father Ashby took him to make sure that nothing else happened to him." Maureen explained as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"There was nothing that he said about her. Didn't mention her once?" Mark asked not being able to give up the hope that Maureen's mind might remember something magically.

"No I am sorry." She apologized not even glancing at Gemma's presence. She already knew that this woman would be unforgiving but she never expected to see so much hatred in a person's eyes.

"When do we get to meet this Priest?" Gemma asked as all eyes landed on her once again. All of them knew the strength and pull Kellan Ashby had with the army. He had gained many people's respect out of fear but Jax couldn't help but grin at his mother's fearless demeanor. Tara and Abel were family and no one fucked with her family.

"He knows you are here. He will call for Jax when it is time." Maureen assured as she stood to grab the kettle off of the stove top.

The drive by didn't help loosen anyone's nervous or anxiety about what would happen next. All of them knew that they were in different territory. Jax had limited help and a small window of time. As of right now Abel was his priority.

Jax was trying to let his mind become eased. His anger was flaring so he decided to do one thing that cleared his mind. He taped up and got in the ring with Liam. The little piece of shit that had sold them out to Jimmy and there was no doubt in his mind that he was dangerous. Just as he was about to go into the fight he caught a glimpse of Tommy and Trinity laughed to themselves. Jax smiled for a moment happy that his brother was finding happiness.

By the end he was faced with Father Kellan Ashby. He was tall and stood proud of his power. It was easy to read that this man got his way and when he demanded Jax to clean himself up, he knew that there was no questioning it.

With the request Jax was shocked that a priest would use a child as leverage. A father's love was endless and that meant that Jax had no problem killing Jimmy O'Phelan. The man had tried in any way possible to interfere in the Son's lives. He needed to be gone.

"Kill him and your son goes home with his loving family." Little did Jax know that at the same moment his son was being picked up by his new adoptive parents.


	20. Chapter 20

**I must really love you guys! Enjoy it I think many of you will like this chapter. Only two more left for the season.**

Shit here was intense. Jax couldn't believe the mayhem and devastation left at the site if the car bomb. He was not an idiot. He knew that all men were greedy in some way but he was shocked at the length that both jimmy and O'Neil were going. To blow up your own brothers to ensure that they don't find out your little secret is pretty disgusting. Bodies littered the grass. Father Ashby promised that if they got O'Neill to admit to being a part of the attack. That was all he needed to get Abel.

Cherry after some convincing had told Gemma of her little snooping adventure and what she had discovered. An apartment on the docks was where he was most likely hiding. They were hoping to catch him off guard but the little bastard tried to get away. He didn't get far as the group took him back up to the apartment and called Shawn Casey.

"Did Jimmy set up the car bomb?" Clay asked as the whole club stood around them staring at his body that was hanging from his wrists.

"I ain't telling you." He replied before Shawn took a knife and pressed it into his skin creating as much pain as possible without going too deep.

"Was Jimmy behind the explosion?" Jax asked as he took a swing at O' Neil's face.

"Fucking shit! He should have killed the bitch when we had the chance." He groaned out as Jax stopped mid swing at his words.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jax asked again as he looked at the man.

"Your Old Lady. Cammy had one if his friends bring her to Jimmy when he got back. He was going to give her back but then the Father would give him to baby and he didn't want to tell ya. That sure went to shite didn't it?" He stated as everyone in the room went silent. A relief flooded in his mind as he realized what that meant.

"Where is she now?" Tommy spoke up being the first to shake out of their stupor.

"I don't know. Jimmy didn't tell me shite." He replied as he let his head fall out of fatigue.

"Well were you doing Jimmy's bidding for him? Did you blow up the truck?" Clay asked as Jax took a step back and stared at the man who just told his wife was still alive.

"Yes." It was an answer given after five minutes of torture. Then Jax grabbed the gun and took him out if his misery.

It was moments later when Juice informed them that Jimmy O had decided to make his appearance. Together the group was able to get away but there was a bit of a fire fight between both parties. Jax even had his hands on the bastard but he slipped through his hands.

Getting away unscathed Jax realized what this meant but he also didn't know if she was still alive. Jimmy could have killed her to stop any trace of her being in Belfast.

Once home he shared the news with Mark, Gemma, and Kevin who were staying around to look after Kerianne and Fiona who were under the protection of the army. Clay and he also had to have a meeting with the leaders of the IRA while the rest of them regrouped.

Tommy and Trinity were slowly getting closer with the minute. There was something between them that was easy. Besides Tommy figured that he was single and wouldn't mind a little company for the night. All of the guys encouraged this since this would hopefully be their last night. Jimmy was as good as dead and hopefully the Priest would finally give them the information on Abel.

Unfortunately for the two brothers nothing that night went as planned. After the meeting with the leaders the father promised to talk privately. Jax waited anxiously in his room for the father to arrive. His knee shook vigorously as he tried to picture how his son had changed in the past few weeks. Tara had mentioned that his teeth were coming in and that meant that he would become fussy and agitated.

"Jax!" Gemma called as she stood in the doorway with Tommy looming behind her looking a bit disheveled and confused. "I have to tell you two something. I guess you could one of our family's dirty little secrets."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jax asked as he stared at the expression on her face.

"I caught Tommy and Trinity getting it on in the store office." She stated as Tommy slightly blushed as Jax gave his brother a small smirk. He impressed she was beautiful and young.

"What's wrong with that?" Jax asked as he knew his mother was never really one to be a prude.

"Trinity is John Teller's daughter." Immediately both of them reacted in different way. Tommy gagged at the idea that he had almost fucked his sister and Jax laughed because he always thought that his family could be dysfunctional but never could have imagined it would get this intense.

"Dude you almost went into Tig territory brother." Jax stated as he gave his brother a small smack to his back in a way to get him to smile. It barely worked but there was still a small smile that graced his lips.

"Don't remind me alright." Tommy lightly pushed his hand off of him and went back to staring at his hands.

"How do you know?" Jax asked because Tommy seemed a bit green as he sat down on the bed.

"I found one of the letters they use to write each other but I just found out about Trinity when I called in the hospital." Gemma explained as she looked between her sons.

"Wait she is twenty two. That means that she was around when I was sick right?" Tommy asked as he realized that his father was spending time with his new family while his heart was slowly decaying away.

"Yup while you were sick he was with her and her mother here." Gemma grabbed him a small hug.

Opie came in and realized that there was a family moment going on. "The priest is here."

"Alright I will be there in a second." He looked at Opie before squeezing his mom and Tommy's shoulder before standing up.

"Don't let him leave until he tells us where Abel is. Got it." Gemma demanded as she nodded at her eldest before sitting down in his abandoned seat taking her youngest in her arms.

"Hello Jackson." The father nodded as he motioned for the younger man to take a seat next to him. "The Army has decided that your services are no longer needed. It is an internal threat that will be taken care of by ourselves."

"Where is my son?" Jax asked not really caring anymore. He was tired of being yanked around by this man.

"I told you that he would be going home in the arms of his loving family. And he has been placed in those arms." The priest stated as he looked him in the eyes with no guilt in his eyes.

"Adoption…" He had heard about the catholic adoption. "You put my son up for adoption you Sons of a Bitch!"

"I spent many months taking your father's confession. He wanted a different life for you. He never wanted this for you. So instead I did something that you can't do. I am giving your son a life he never could have had. A family he deserved." Reason was beyond him. He couldn't believe that this man thought what he was doing was correct.

"He has a family. He has an amazing mother who despite everything has made a life for herself outside of the club. She deserves him more than anyone and you believe that you are doing my father's will. He left for months while Tommy was close to death to go knock up your sister. That isn't a man I want to be looking up to." Jax yelled back.

"Yes well we see that she was not strong enough to take him away when the dangers became real. She obviously cannot make the hard decisions." The Father mused as he stood looking down at the boy.

His anger released as he attacked the priest but the man was stronger than he seemed. Father Ashby easily threw him over the table where Shawn Casey was ready to catch. Too bad for him they hadn't seen the knife he kept hidden in his ankle strap. He was able to stab Shawn with force and grab his gun. In that moment this man before him wasn't a priest. He was a person who didn't deserve to live. "Tell me where my son is."

"Wait until morning. The nuns usually take the infants the babies to the convent at night." Jax said nothing as he stepped away from the pair and left the club house.

Half of the club split up that morning. Gemma, Opie, Mark, and Jax headed to the adoption center to get Abel while the rest headed towards an address that McGee had left on his night stand.

Jax was amazed at the amount of babies in the room. All of them were crying but none of them were Abel. The nuns were quiet as they feigned innocence. It wasn't until Gemma pulled a gun on a baby that they started to talk. Jax split from the group and headed towards the hotel to see if there was any way possible to get his son back without using force.

Tare could barely feel her body at the moment. Ever since she had arrived at the house they had been pumping her full of different drugs to keep her passive. Jimmy and Donny were the only two that visited. They never addressed her just kept her there and quiet. It wasn't until they brought the other man around that she saw the true demons that they were.

She had cried as she watched them slowly torture him for information on her son. Jimmy had explained to her that they were going to use her and the baby for leverage for clear passage out of the country.

Just as she felt herself start to regain control of her body the door was shoved open and there stood six men looking at her with happiness in their eyes. Kevin was the first one to get her as he untied her from her restraints "Tara!"

"We have to go! He is on his way to get Abel right now." Tara urged as she stood and leant on Tommy trying to regain her own ability to walk since it had been a good five days since she moved more than a few steps at a time. "The Europa hotel."

"Who?" Chibs asked as he looked at the dead man still seated in the chair.

"Jimmy." All of them were surprised but they knew that they needed to leave immediately.

"Alright go on the back of Tommy's bike. I will call them all to meet there. We need to finish this now." Every one of them ran out towards the bike as Tara got on the back of Tommy's.

"Gemma we got Tara and we need you to meet at the Europa Hotel. O'Phallon is going to try and get Abel." Clay said before going silent listening to what she was saying on the other side of the line.

"Jax!" Tommy said into the speaker as he looked back at Tara for a moment making sure this was real. "We found her Jax. Where are you?"

He waited a moment listening to what his brother was saying. "Alright then stay there. We are on our way and watch out for O'Phallon."


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you enjoy!'

"Dad!" Tara called as she hopped off of the back of the bike and ran towards her father who stood there with the rest of the group smiling at her.

Mark was first to go to her as he squeezed his daughter as tightly as he could to make sure that she was alright. All he knew was that O'Phelan had his daughter for over a week and said nothing. That was something unforgivable and he prayed that Chibs took care of the bastard.

The group entered the lobby as Gemma pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank god you are alright."

Gemma pulled away and gave the green eyed woman a small kiss on the forehead before they saw Jax approach them. She didn't even stop as she ran towards him at full force. He easily picked her up and held her in his arms in complete and utter relief. She was whole and breathing. All they needed was their son. "Where is the baby?"

"He is in the room with the family. I have been waiting for you to show up." Jax replied as he gave her a small kiss on the lips savoring the feeling.

"Let's go then." Gemma replied as she lead the group the stairs and into the hallway of rooms where the family was staying. Jax headed towards the door and knocked on the door. Gemma had done the smartest thing of all of them and had snatched a picture with both Tara and Abel in it to prove that the baby was theirs. Truthfully she was going to use it if they needed to ask around but it would work just as good. She was all for using force but at the moment they needed the path with least resistance.

"Hello?" An American accent filled their ears as they looked at the man who was in an outfit that probably cost more than all of theirs combined.

"Yes I believe you have my son." Tara stepped forward thinking that she was probably the one who was the least intimidating and also she was the one in the picture that Gemma shoved in her hand for her to hold up. Tommy had explained everything to her on the way over. She could barely understand how a priest could take a child away from his family and give him to strangers. "You took him from the nuns two days ago?"

"Well he is my son now so I believe you should just leave." The replied as he kept what was behind the door hidden with the door and his body. "You did give him up for adoption."

"No we didn't he was taken from us. He is my son and I want him right now." She demanded as Jax silently stood behind her hoping to create a silent but demanding presence. "The center knows. I am sure if you go back there they will give you another child but you can't have Abel he is my son. He is a miracle child and that scar on his stomach tells more than you will ever know."

He saw the strength in her eyes and knew that this was the only way. He nodded and opened the door where his wife stood holding Abel not wanting to let go. Tara said nothing but walked towards the woman and took the baby from her arms. She understood what it was like to have a child taken from her but she would never let her son go. Not with another baby on the way. That baby deserved to have this magical little boy as a brother.

Abel's squeal of laughter filled the silent room as she lightly kissed his forehead and headed back out towards the hallway with Jax following behind her. As they reached the group he took the baby in his arms and started to give him a fair amount of affection and love. Something he had missed out on the past weeks. "Mom and you need to take the car and head back to the clubhouse. Juice will go back with you and make sure that you are okay."

"I will go with them." Tommy offered knowing that he would feel better having as many bodies that they could spare with Tara.

"Thanks man." Jax nodded as he lent Abel's head against his shoulder feeling the warmth that he was emitting from his small body.

"What are you guys going to do with Jimmy?" Tara asked as she looked down at Abel who was in his arm smiling as he entertained himself with Jax's beard.

"We are going to let Chibs decide." Jax replied as he gave the baby a kiss on his head again before handing him over to a waiting Gemma before grabbing Tara in his arms and giving her a kiss on the lips as passionate as he could.

"I have missed you so much." Tara whispered as she broke the kiss.

"I missed you more than you can imagine but we can talk about it later. Right now I need you to go somewhere safe." Jax demanded as he pushed her slightly away from his body.

She said nothing as she followed Gemma out with Tommy and Juice following behind looking every direction possible to ensure there was no danger. Jax turned to the rest of them as they stood not knowing what was next. Jax suddenly remembered that Jimmy would be looking for the couple and turned to Clay voicing his idea, "Jimmy will be coming here. I think we need to get them out of here."

"Alright I think that would probably be the best." Clay agreed and slowly went back over to the door not looking forward to dealing with the couple who had already lost a son they had just gotten.

Tara was in utter bliss as she held onto Abel. He had barely grown since the last time she saw him but she still felt that she had missed out on valuable time. She just prayed that all the drugs they had pumped her full didn't affect the baby too badly. Nothing was pointing towards a miscarriage but she still would feel a lot better after having an ultra sound.

"How far along are you?" Gemma's voice snapped her out of her thoughts immediately.

"How did you know?" Tara asked not sure what gave it away.

"Your hand." Gemma pointed down where Tara's hand was lying across her stomach in the same she use to do when she early in her pregnancy with Abel. "And I found the pregnancy test in the trash when I was cleaning out the room."

"Does Jax know?" He hadn't mentioned it in the minutes they had spent together but she still felt the need to ask.

"No I didn't want to tell him. He was in a dark place and if something had happened to you then it would have probably sent him over the edge." All valid reasons in Tara's mind but she didn't know when the best time to tell him would be.

"I want to be the one to tell him." She tried to sound sure as she looked up at Gemma hoping she would understand.

"Just tell him sooner rather than later. It will be better for the both of you." There was a silence after her advice was given that made her think Gemma wanted to say more.

"How bad was he?" She asked not sure she wanted to know but knew that she needed to know. Her mind had constantly been on him and the baby since they were seperated upon arrival in Belfast. Cameron took Abel while a friend of his took her to Jimmy as a show of dedication.

"He was in a dark place. Drank himself into oblivion more than a few times. Opie and Tommy had to take care of him a few morning because he could barely function." Gemma explained leaving out the part with Ima involved. She prayed that Tara never found out about that little indiscretion. No one would win from that getting out. It would only break a family apart. "But you are back and all is right."

"Yeah I guess." She replied as Abel caught her attention again not appreciating being ignored.

Jax on the other hand sat on the bed looking at the door. Jimmy could show at any minute and that meant it would finally be over. Cameron was dead, and soon Jimmy and his little henchman would be too. A knock on the door brought every person's eye to the white door. All of them drew their guns that had silencers on them and Jax made sure that he had his was facing the door as Juice opened it for him. Jimmy's face was shocked as he looked up and saw Jax, "Hello…"

"Sit down and I won't blow your face off." Jax answered as he pointed the barrel of the gun directly at the bastard's large nose.

Donny his little henchman turned around at the American accent and understood immediately what that meant. Both of them slowly say down on the bed while Bobby and Opie grabbed ahold of the guns they were carrying.

"Oi what are ya doing?" Jimmy asked trying to waste as much time as possible. Jax said nothing as he saw Chibs come out of the bathroom with two knives in his hand.

"You had his wife for years but you made a mistake..." Jax paused waiting for his reactions

"But what?" He quipped as Jax continued to stare.

"You kept my wife for a week. Bad move." Jax replied as he grabbed his gun and shot Donny in the head point blank.

"Stand up." Chibs said as he looked the man who stole his life.

"I guess you will finally get your revenge." Jimmy stated before Chibs sliced the sides of his face in the same fashion that the man had done to him. Then he took the two knives and drove them into his heart ensuring that he would be dead as he twisted them. "I am happy that my face will be the last one you ever see on this earth."

It was silent as all of them waited a moment before realizing that if they didn't take care of this problem now then there would a shit storm waiting for them.

"Happy and Opie take care of the bodies. Make sure that everyone knows that this was the Army." Clay requested as the two men went to work picking up the bodies and placing them on two clean sheets that were laid out.

Happy had stolen a maid cart for this job. All they needed to do was get the cart down to the road and leave the body in the alley. Jax and the rest of them waited till the bodies were placed in the cart before closing the room and headed to their bikes. Where Opie and Happy soon joined them and all of them headed back to the alley to pack up before heading home.


	22. Chapter 22

**THE SEASON FINALE! As of right now I am thinking this is the last chapter of the story but I haven't decided. I have been doing my own writing lately with my own characters so we will see what happens there. Enjoy this and know I appreciate all of the support and kindness you all showed during this story. This was my first complete fanfic! **

The flight home was quiet and peaceful. Abel and Tara both were lying against Jax's shoulder as Gemma and he kept watch over them. Gemma could see how the pain in her son's eyes seemed to increase as he continued to stare at his wife.

"You are finally seeing how big of an ass you were?" Gemma whispered making sure not to wake either of them up.

"What?" Jax asked as he looked up at his mom.

"Ima." That name made him physically flinch at the memory of his indiscretion.

"How do you know?" Jax hadn't told anyone just followed her out of the clubhouse one night and didn't tell anyone where he went.

"I saw you both leave at the same time while I was in the office. You weren't as sneaky as you thought." Gemma replied as she remembered watching Jax slightly stumble after the leggy blonde who seemed to be watering at the mouth.

"Did you tell her?" Jax worried that she had let it slip while the group had dealt with Jimmy.

"No of course not but if you don't then that bitch probably will." She knew she was right. She didn't know the exact reasons but Ima was jealous of what Tara had with Jax. The bitch wanted it but knew that Jax would never have gone to her if he was in the right state of mind but none of that would stop her from telling Tara out of spite.

"I know but I don't think I can look at her while I do it. I just got her back and this will probably give her a reason to leave." Mark and Kevin would never decline her safe passage to their new home San Gabriel. Jax knew that if Tara knew then she would probably hate him for the rest of their lives. He didn't know if he could deal with that consequence.

"If she loves you, whom I know she does, then she will be there for you. Just be the one to tell her." Gemma was firm as she explained the only way that Tara would stay with him and Jax knew that.

A few hours passed and while Gemma was sitting with Clay on the other side of the plane Jax and Tara sat together looking down at Abel who was content sleeping on Jax's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened?" In the rush all of them had been in to leave he hadn't been able to get all the specific details of what happened when Tara was kidnapped.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she shifted so their faces were only inches away and all she could see was his bright blue orbs.

"Everything. Start at the beginning." Jax requested as lightly stroked Abel's back as he let the steady breath on his neck keep him calm.

"You heard most of what happened on the phone and then saw what happened at the docks so I guess I will start from there." Tara offered as she took a breath trying to remember all of the events. "After he pulled the boat out of the marina he took head and rammed it into the side of the boat.

I don't know how long I was out for but by the time I was able to realize what was happening Cameron had given me a hat and a large jacket to cover my face as I bought a ticket with some forged passport he gave me. I was sure that he had been drugging me for a few days waiting to get everything he needed for our little trip. As we waited for the train he made sure to keep me in his sights. He never even let me hold Abel the entire time. He never spoke anything to me unless he was demanding something. Once we were up in Canada a few of his friends were able to smuggle us on a plane to Belfast. That was when he separated us.

He dropped me off at one of his friend's or I don't even know and gave him instructions to bring me to Jimmy when he was back. The friend was kind his name was Alexander and he gave me food and water. He was very regretful when he brought me to Jimmy's bar.

Jimmy knew that the Father had already given Abel off and he didn't want you coming or at least that is what he told me so he gave me to Donny. He kept me at his house fed me and gave me water but most of the time he kept me tied up. Whenever he needed me to be quiet he would sedate me.

Then Jimmy and he brought some guy who knew where Abel was. They made me watch as they tortured him for information. I had never heard a man scream in pain like that." Tara's eye filled with even more water as she knew that this was something she may never get over.

"I am so sorry this happened to you." He proclaimed as he softly pressed his lips against her before shifting Abel to give her room to lay her head. "You should sleep it will be a while before we are home."

Getting to Charming was kind of strange for Tara. She never thought she would see this place again. Constantly while she was in their custody she would force herself to prepare for the worst. She needed to be strong enough to fight but even the voice in the back of her mind knew that her surviving was a miracle. The van rolled up to the clubhouse where there were only a few people waiting around.

Lyla was one of them and immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug while the rest of the club was reunited once again. Tig, Kozhik, and Piney all grabbed her into their own style of hug while muttering how happy that she was back. Tara was all smiles as she grabbed Abel to place him back in her arms.

"Kevin and I are going to head back down home. Callie wanted to be here but she just started her job and didn't want to lose it." Mark explained as he gave his daughter another hug while requesting more visits from her and his grandson.

"Of course tell her I say hi." Tara replied as she grabbed Kevin in a large hug giving him a squeeze before watching them get on their bike

"Lyla why don't you drive Tara home." As the club walked into to have church, Gemma headed towards the office with Chuckie following behind her like a good lap dog, and Tara followed Lyla back to her car.

"It's good to have you home." Lyla said as she gave her a smile before seeing the worst person to arrive at the time. Ima climbed out of her car in the most revealing outfit.

"Look who is back." She rolled her eyes as she glanced at Tara who had Abel on her hip looking annoyed at her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Lyla scoffed as she walked over towards her old friend.

"I am here to say hi to Jax. I missed him while he was gone and I am sure he wants to continue what we started before he left." Ima replied as she gloated and smiled as she saw the sadness overtake Tara's face. "I guess he won't be in need you anymore."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Tara asked as she handed Abel off to Lyla before getting into her face.

"I am saying that Jax finally got over your boring ass and finally came to me like he should have done long ago." Ima spit into her face enjoying the tremble in Tara's lip feeling triumphant at winning. "Don't worry I took real good care of him."

And with that sentence Tara's hand flew out and put the other girl to the ground just as everyone else came out of the clubhouse. All of them were shocked at her reaction but they weren't fast enough.

"Get me out of here!" Tara yelled as she got into the car with Abel as Lyla copied her action and stepped on the gas before any of the guys got to her. Jax looked at her through the window and knew immediately what happened.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Jax yelled as he pulled Ima to her feet and met her shocked face.

"I just told her the truth that you were leaving her for me." Ima replied as she tried to put her hands on his shoulder but he was quick to shake them off.

"Get the fuck out of here and I never want to see you here again. LuAnn will be giving you the last paycheck and then you are done." Jax demanded as he walked off towards his bike with every single member looking at him as if he had committed murder but Gemma's was the worse. It was a look of the classic mom line "I told you so."

Just as he was about to pull away Clay explained that Salazar had Hale in a hostage position. The Sons didn't know what was happening but Tig explained that they had a feeling that David Hale had been behind the deal on Liberty Street and had Lumpy attacked trying to get him to sell. The poor man had been killed in the process.

"I got to go talk to Tara." Jax didn't really want to play witness to what was going to happen. He knew that with Hale was trying to get San Joaquin Sheriff Department in Charming and they had to make sure that it didn't happen. Salazar was the answer and they hoped that he was alive.

"You might want to give her some time to cool down." Gemma stepped in as she stood outside her office.

"Alright." Jax relented as he waited for the rest of the guys to get their shit together before heading out to see the commotion that was happening in Charming without any type of SAMCRO involvement. For the first time all they could do is sit back and see what Stahl could do.

Then they got the best news that could come. During the escape they had caught Salazar still alive and Stahl had been caught in a firefight with some Mayans who ended up shooting her in the back of the head. Salazar easily gave up Hale and by the end of the day two of the Son's biggest enemies were taken care of. There was just one more thing Jax needed to do.

"Where should I go?" Lyla asked as she pulled out of the lot.

"Hospital I need to get checked out. The guy pumped me full of sedatives that aren't good for the baby." Tara replied as Lyla shot her a look of shock.

"Oh god Tara I am so sorry for what she did." She apologized for Ima.

"It's nothing you did. He was the one who fucked her and she is the idiot who believed that it was more.

"Yeah but I brought her around that night." Lyla admitted anxious to hear what she had to say to that.

"Doesn't mean shit. Jax is a big boy. He can make his own choices." She said as she lightly kissed Abel's forehead.

"Still he was in a bad place. I had never seen someone so depressed before." Opie and she had both tried to do whatever they could to help him but he was stubborn and refused their offers.

"So I have been told." Tara comment as she reheard Gemma's voice in the car on the way home.

A few hour passed before she was given the news and also the ultrasound. The baby was safe a little underdeveloped but that was nothing shocking for the situation.

"Everything is perfect. Just take your prenatals and everything should be just fine for both of you."

"Thanks." Tara replied to her colleague as she left and Tara redressed. The sun was slowly starting to set and that meant that Lyla probably wanted to head home. Meets had stopped by to take the baby for her while she waited for the results.  
The drive home was quiet. Arriving at the house was strange. None of it felt correct. Too much had happened here for her. That was when she realized she needed to grow up and face her problems. She loved Jax more than anything and that meant she needed to hear his side so she waited.

He entered the house and immediately knew she was home. She was hiding from him so he went straight to Abel's room to check on the baby. He was peacefully sleeping and Jax couldn't help but smile while looking at his baby.

"You know my mom use to tell me all the time that my dad was nothing but a cheater and a gang member but I never saw him that way. I guess love really does make you blind." Her voice was harsh as he looked back and saw her standing in the doorway looking as pissed as ever.

"Baby…" Tara said nothing just put up her hand to silence him. She didn't want to hear his excuses anymore. She was tired of all the secrets and lies.

"No I can't be that woman. I can't be your mom. I don't want to look around town one day and see the woman who slept with my husband looking around all gleeful and shit like that. I should just leave and maybe you will feel the way I feel right now." Tears were forming but she was brushing them away not wanting him to see her weakness.

"Tara I never meant to hurt you. I was so drunk that I almost got in a car accident on the way to her house. I never even looked at her. I couldn't see her face. All I wanted was for it to be in that bed with me." Jax begged as he stood in front of her but was failing at catching her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Tara asked as she looked up with him with what he swore was fire igniting in her eyes.

"Earlier that day I went to the morgue to identify your body. I could see a piece of hair similar to yours under that blanket and all I could think was that this had to be you but when they pulled the sheet up it wasn't. I was so relieved but then I realized that you could be dead anywhere in the world and I had no way of knowing. I lost it."

"So you lost it into someone else?" Tara was pissed and this pathetic excuse was throwing more fuel into the fire.

"No we barely did anything. I never even kissed her. It was quick and I was out of there before she even opened her eyes." Jax tried to put reason in his argument but truthfully it was shit. "I was in a bad place and let myself go back to my old ways. If it makes you feel any better Tommy almost slept with Trinity."

"What!" Tara was shocked to say the least when Jax had explained that Trinity was John's daughter but now she was dumbfounded.

"Yup that was the only reason we found out." Jax replied happy to take her mind off the previous subject.

"Holy shit that is fucked up." Tara replied as she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips imagining that only happening with someone like Tig not the good boy Tommy.

"And so was I. I know this really screwed up our whole relationship but I was in a vulnerable place and let my fucking dick convince my mind it would help." He hung his head as he looked at his dirt encrusted shoes.

"Did it work?"

"No I went home and scrubbed my body with enough soap to last us both a month." His skin had been raw by the time he got out of the shower.

"Did you use a condom?" Tara asked wanting to know the truth.

"Yes."

"Well good because I don't need you knocking up another woman." Tara was slightly relieved that he had at least been smart enough to be safe. God only knew where she had been lately.

"I promise that Ima will never come around and I also promise that as long as we are married I will be faithful to you until the end." Jax promised as he grabbed her into his arm.

"The part of you knocking another woman up…" She paused looking up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jax was shocked he had actually been able to knock her up again and then he goes and fucks it all up. God he realized how stupid he really is.

"I'm about two months along." Tara replied as her nerves grew with every second he was silent. "I went to the doctor and they did some blood work and also gave me ab IV. Everything was fine. That's where I was all day."

"Are you sure?" Jax asked because he knew that those drugs couldn't be good for the baby.

"Had the best doctor at St. Thomas look over me. Everything is fine." Tara assured as she tried to portray in her eyes.

"You are wrong it was the second best doctor. You are the best." Jax replied as he stepped closer. "Oh god I am even more of dick now than I was before." He lightly kissed her lips before pulling back. "If you want some time alone all you have to do is ask."

"No I haven't forgiven you yet but I think I am on my way." Tara replied as she tucked her head under his chin for security. It wasn't perfect but she knew her family never would be. There were too many skeletons in their family's closet.


End file.
